Would You Rather to the MAXIMUM 2
by Kenna92005
Summary: Max and Fang are finally together but the rest of the Flock has to keep the plan they had in the Would You Rather to the EXTREME a secret. The would you rathers do get crazy. The Flock members also have to do what they would rather do. Fax, Miggy
1. Chicken or Monkey?

**( I don't own Maximum Ride.)**

**(this story is continued from the first one so new readers who haven't read the first one the beginning might not make since.)**

MAX'S P.O.V.

"Okay, so since you guys are together and back, can we continue the game?" Nudge asked.

"Yep, Fang, it's your turn to choose," I said smiling at the thought of Fang and I together.

"Well Angel's the last one, right?" he asked thinking.

"Yes," Angel said sadly.

"Okay, well, um, I don't really have anything. So ideas would help."

"How about she wears a chicken suit all day and when somebody says, hi, hello, sup, or what's up, she has to cluck and dance?" Gazzy said happily.

"Isn't that a little mean?" Nudge said taking Angel's side.

"Yes, but it's funny! It would be a great would you rather. If only we had a second choice," Iggy said.

"The other choice could be she has to wear a monkey suit and do the same stuff just in a different suit," Gazzy said still happy.

"it's up to Fang. He can choose that one or think of another one," I said turning to him.

Angel started giving Fang bambi eyes.

"Hey, no bambi eyes!" Gazzy said.

"Please do it, Fang! It will be so funny!" Iggy said.

"No begging!" Nudge said.

"I can't think of anything else so it will be the animal suit one," Fang said giving into the boys.

"What have I ever done to you, Iggy?" Angel asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay. Angel what's your choice. The monkey suit or chicken?" Fang asked.

"I like chickens better but the his' hellos' sups' and what's ups' have to come from non Flock members."

"Fine," Gazzy said.

"And you can't make someone say those words," Angel continued.

"Fine," Gazzy and Iggy said together.

"Well with that said, let's go to town and buy a chicken suit," I said.

We took off into the morning air. I had a feeling this would you rather will be very funny.

**(Please Review and tell me what you think!)**


	2. R U Feeling Cluckey?

**(I don't own Maximum Ride but plz enjoy this chapter of her and the Flock)**

We were at a costume store looking for the chicken suit. Gazzy was looking at a knight's outfit for some reason.

"Max, do you think the Flyboys would recognize me in this?"

"Gazzy, I'm sorry to tell you this but no Black Knight flies."

"You're right maybe some bird suit like a hawk?" he said running to the bird section.

"I'll talk to him," Fang said smiling a half smile and walking to Gazzy.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Max, what about this for me?" Iggy asked grabbing the thing Nudge gave him and acting all macho.

"Uh, Iggy, that's a bikini."

"What!? Nudge said it was a hat!"

"I think she's just getting you back," I said laughing.

"I didn't do anything!"

"I don't know maybe for the Angel thing."

"That was Gazzy!"

"I don't know."

Iggy put the bikini back and stomped over to Nudge.

"Why'd you do that!?"

"What?"

"The bikini thing."

"No that was a hat."

"Whatever."

"I just can't believe you were stupid enough to think it was a hat!" Nudge said laughing hard.

"So you admit it's a bikini?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I was bored."

Iggy then stomped away and walked over to Fang who was looking at a Star Wars outfit. Which to me I think is weird, for Fang to be looking at.

"Max, can I have this Harry Potter wizard suit with a broom?" Gazzy said holing the black suit and broom.

"Gazzy, the Flyboys would still see your wings."

"You're right."

"I found a chicken suit!" Angel called running to Gazzy and me.

"Good. Okay, let's get out of here," I said paying for the suit.

"We're going to go to the mall where it's busy," Fang said.

Once we were at the mall and Angel had changed we started to head into stores.

The first store we went to was Old Navy. Several people said hi and hello. Angel was hilarious dancing. Gazzy was always on the floor laughing when she danced. People loved to see her cluck. Some people thought it was a street show and gave her money.

We went to several stores after that. Some teenagers said what's up but none said sup. When it was 8:00 and the stores were closing we headed back to the house.

Angel was happy to get out of the suit. I think Gazzy was getting nervous of who she was going to pick.

**( Please Review and tell me what you guys thought of the 2nd chapter!)**


	3. Max

**(I like reading Maximum Ride and I love typing this Fanfiction but I still don't own Maximum Ride.) **

We were all sitting in the living room watching TV. Angel was probably thinking of ways to get someone back or thinking of would you rathers. Gazzy was farting every minute because he had beans for dinner and Nudge was talking non- stop to Iggy, who wasn't listening. Fang was being himself. (Not talking.)

"I have it!" Angel said all of a sudden.

"What?" Nudge and Iggy said together.

"Huh?" Gazzy.

"I know who I am going to pick and I know what their choices will be!" Angel continued.

"Oh no," Gazzy said thinking it is him.

"Okay. Who is it?" Fang asked.

"Max!" Angel said turning to me.

"Oh. Okay, what are the choices?" I asked nervously.

"Max, would you rather… dress up like a chicken or…"

"Wait! You can't copy a would you rather somebody already did," Iggy said.

"Oh. Can I start over?"

"Yes please go ahead," I said.

"Max, would you rather go on a movie date with Fang or…"

"Wait are you sure you want to do Max?" Nudge said wanting Angel to ask her a would you rather.

"Yes, I have a good one for her."

"Ok."

"Max, would you rather go on a movie date with Fang or jump off a cliff and land in the ocean?" Angel asked.

"That was a little out there," Iggy said.

"Well, Max, which one?" Angel asked.

"Before I answer I have a question. If I chose the date would we be alone or would you guys watch us?"

"You guys would be alone."

"Oh, okay, I choose the date."

"Oh! You are going to look so cute for it!" Angel said.

"I thought we were just going to the movies?" I said confused.

"You are," Angel said.

"Then I don't need to dress up."

"But, Max, you have to!" Nudge said.

"I'll just wear kakis and a light blue collared shirt. Fang can wear anything he wants but I'm wanting to wear that."

"Fine, but you have to answer one question from us afterwards," Angel said.

"Deal."

"Good so tomorrow you and Fang will go on the 6:55 show to see Made of Honor."

"A chick flick?" Fang asked.

"Actually it's more comedy," Nudge said.

"Fine." he said.

"Let's go to sleep. We all need the rest. Come on," I said changing the subject.

"Goodnight," we each called after one another.

**( Sorry for such the long wait I couldn't think of what i should do. I hope you guys like it. Please review!)**


	4. Boys, Bears, and a Kiss

**(My disclaimer is: I don't own Maximum Ride)**

It was 6:20 p.m. and Fang and I were ready. He wore a blue shirt, that matched mine, and kakis.

"Okay, so when does the movie start again?" I asked.

"6:55," Angel said.

"Well I guess we should head out then," I said heading for the door.

Fang was right behind me and Gazzy was behind Fang.

"I thought it was just Fang and I?"

"Oh sorry. Habit," Gazzy said walking back to the house.

The movies weren't far so we just walked there. The parking lot was full. I wandered if we were able to still see Made of Honor. When we were in line to get the tickets I said, "I can get in line for the snacks if you get the tickets."

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

The food line was just as long as the ticket line. What movie could possibly be this popular? I was half way up there when Fang walked up to me.

"So what movie do you think all these people are going to see?" I asked.

"I heard some of it is for Kung Fu Panda and then the rest is Zohan."

"Do you think we'll be the only ones in the theater?"

"Don't know."

"Do you want butter on your popcorn?" I asked.

"Yes."

After we got our food and walked into the theater we found good seats in the middle. Besides us there were four people. One couple and one set of friends. The friends were boys and they sat behind us the couple sat in front of us. The boys were our age and the couple was in their early 20's.

The previews were showing when I heard noises behind me. I turned to see one of the boys climbing to sit by me.

"Hi. My names Fred," he said after settling in beside me.

"Hi," I said.

I turned to look at Fang he was ignoring the kid and staring at the screen.

"What's your name?" Fred asked.

I turned back at the boy. "I'm Bertha."

"Hey, Max, do you think Angel will want to see Wally?" Fang asked.

I glared at Fang for blowing my cover on the name.

"Yes, I think she'll love that."

"I thought you were Bertha?" Fred asked confused.

"I'm Max."

"That's a cool name."

"Thanks." I said and turned to look at the screen.

Right when the movie started I got hit with popcorn by the other boy.

"Oh, sorry I was aiming for Fred. By the way my name's Matt."

"Hi, Matt." I said and turned back for the movie.

"I already called her!" Fred whispered to Matt.

"That's not fair! I saw her first!"

"Too bad. She's mine."

"No she's not!" Matt said hissing.

I looked at Fang he was smiling at the screen but I could tell he wasn't paying attention to it. He was listening to the fight.

"Max, who do you like better?" Fred asked turning to me.

"Okay, guys, I don't even know you. So how about we just be friends for now?"

"Okay, that's cool with me," Fred and Matt said.

"She likes me better!" Fred said to Matt.

"I'm her best friend!" Matt said.

I turned back to the movie. Every twenty minutes I got asked a question. My answer would bring up a new fight, even the easiest answers got them fighting.

When a worker passed our row she told the guys to leave.

"I'll meet you outside, Max!" Fred said before leaving.

"I'll see you outside first, Max!" Matt yelled behind him.

The movie was half way over but I was happy to finally be able to watch it.

"I'm glad those guys are gone. What about you?" Fang said wrapping his arm around me. (Very unlike Fang)

"Very happy," I said putting my head on his shoulder.

The end of the movie was great, though that was basically the only part I saw.

When Fang and I were outside Fred and Matt ran to me.

"I knew the movie would be long so I ran to the store and bought you a teddy bear," Fred said handing me the bear.

"You said you were going to the bathroom!" Matt said.

"Well I lied."

"Wait here, Max, I'll go get you a bigger bear and chocolates!" Matt said then ran towards a store.

"And I'll get you two more bears!" Fred said chasing after Matt.

"Let's go before they come back," Fang said grabbing my hand and going the opposite direction.

"But home's that way."

"I know but they'll see us and we'll be followed."

"Then where do we go?" I asked.

"We're going to a different house."

"Why don't we just fly to our house? They won't see us," I said not wanting to leave my flock at a different place.

"If you don't want to go somewhere else we can hide somewhere and wait for the guys to leave."

"Let's do that."

We headed towards a big tree on the edge of the forest close by the movies. When we were both in the tree and out of sight, the boy's showed up.

"Where'd she go?" Matt said.

"You scared her away!" Fred said.

Fang was laughing silently behind me.

"It was the guy with her! He took her away." Matt said.

"Darn it!"

"Why does this happen every time!?" Matt said.

"Oh well."

"Not oh well. She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She's perfect. I have to find her," Matt said.

"Then I'll help you."

"Let's start tomorrow."

"Ok."

Then the boys left. Fang and I climbed down the tree and started to walk to our house. We were on the steps and I was about to open the door but then Fang said, "Max, there's something I've been wanting to do before we head back in the house."

"What's that?"

Fang stepped towards me and when he was leaning in to kiss me we heard giggling from the bushes.

"Okay, come on out," I said.

"We're coming," Angel and Nudge said stepping out.

"You guys were so close to kissing!" Nudge said.

"Let's go inside," I said opening the door.

"Now for our question," Angel said turning to me.

"Oh great."

"Did you guys do anything like kiss, hug, or arms around each other?" Nudge asked.

"Fang put his arm around me and that's it," I said before Fang could say anything.

"That's it?" Nudge asked.

"Yep now we all need to go to bed. It's late."

"Okay, but promise we'll get more information on this tomorrow," Nudge said.

"I promise."

"Good night, Max," Nudge and Angel said running to their rooms.

I turned to Fang. He was closer than I was expecting so I ran into him. When I looked at his face, he was smiling. Before I could asked why he leaned in close to my face and kissed me. After he leaned away, I walked to the couch and sat down letting the kiss sink in.

"Max, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"Night, Fang."

**(It's long!! Please review. The more reviews the better! Hope you like the story so far!)**


	5. Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Maximum Ride.**

"Max, you have to tell us!" Nudge said jumping up and down on my bed.

"What?" I said waking up.

"You have to give us more info on your date!!" she repeated.

"Can't I sleep a little longer?"

"No!"

"Fine," I said getting up and walking to my closet. When I got changed I went straight to the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I asked Angel who was eating a hot dog.

"It's 12:30, you've been a sleep for a long time," she said smiling then taking a big bite.

"Whoa. I haven't slept that long in… a long time."

"The boys are outside," she said reading my mind.

"What are they doing?"

"Swimming? Cooking? Don't know."

"Max! you can't run! You promised to tell us!! Now tell!" Nudge screamed running in the kitchen.

"That's right! You do need to fill us in!" Angel said squealing now.

"Why am I the only one being tortured?"

"What do you mean?" Nudge asked.

"Why don't you have Fang in here too?"

"That's a great idea!" Nudge said.

Angel and Nudge ran outside. I ran to the door and pulled it open. I stepped out onto the porch and was about to run to the sidewalk when I saw two boys knocking on every door.

"Max! Fang's here!" Nudge yelled.

"I put my hand on her mouth and ran back inside. Then I slammed the door and slumped to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Fang said running to me.

"Fred and Matt are out there."

He smiled then helped me up.

"Who?" Nudge and Angel asked.

"Matt and Fred are people we met at the movies," I said.

"They LOVE Max," Fang said smiling at me.

I hit him and then said, "They are just really confused right now."

"Sure," they said giggling.

"Why'd you have to do that!?" I asked Fang.

"What?" he said smiling.

"Whatever."

"Tell us more!" Angel said.

"The movie was good. That's about it."

"Another time then," Nudge said giving up.

Right then there was a huge blast.

"What was that!?" Nudge said coughing between words.

"Sorry," Gazzy said from outside. His hair was sticking up and he was covered with black stuff.

"Wrong wires, Gaz," Iggy said looking the same way.

"I realize that."

"Some how this reminds me, Max, you have a Would You Rather!" Angel said.

"Yes, actually I have it ready if you guys want to hear it."

"Yes! We do want to hear it!!" Nudge said.

Iggy and Gazzy walked in.

"Um. Why don't you shower first?"

"Thought you were going to say that," Iggy said heading towards the bathroom.

After they had both showered, we gathered in the living room.

"Who are you going to do!?" Nudge asked.

"I think I'm going to get my revenge."

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Oh no," Iggy said quietly.

"Oh yes. Iggy, would you rather hit on a guy your age or run down main street wearing only your boxers and yelling the apocalypse is coming!?" I asked smiling darkly.

His eyes got wide. Then he composed himself.

"The apocalypse is coming," he said smiling.

"Then so be it tomorrow you will run down main street wearing your boxers yelling. Choose your boxers wisely, girls will be there," I said.

Nudge and Angel giggled.

**(I know the chapter is shorter but was it good? The first option for Iggy was a little out there so sorry I couldn't think of anything else. Please review, and just to make things clear the Flock is going to put make up on Iggy's back to hide his wings when he runs so no one will notice.)**


	6. The Apocalypse is coming!

**Hey!! If you didn't read the 5th chapter please read that before this otherwise it won't make sense. BTW I don't own Maximum Ride or the words that are in book #2 on page 248 if you guys want to look it up.**

"After dinner will Iggy do the would you rather?" Angel asked taking a bite of her roll.

"Yep, that's when he'll do it," I said smiling.

"Can't wait!" Nudge said.

Iggy served the spaghetti and then sat down.

"You look nervous what's wrong?" I asked teasingly.

"Well I just thought you'd come up with something better. That's all," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, honestly, this would you rather isn't that bad compared to what I made you do."

"Do you want me to make it worse."

"Maybe next round."

"I'll be thinking about that."

"So what are we going to do when Iggy's running half naked down Main street?" "Nudge asked.

"We'll be watching from a distance."

Right then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Angel said running to the door.

"Hello is Max there," The person at the door said.

I instantly knew it was Matt's voice. I ducked under the table and prayed Angel wouldn't say yes.

"She's out right now. Sorry maybe next time you can see her," Angel said only getting half of my prayer right.

"She does live here, though, right?" he asked hopeful.

"Yes."

"Thank you and could you give her this?"

"Of course."

"Good bye."

"Bye," Angel said shutting the door.

I got out from under the table and glared at Angel.

"What?"

"Why did you have to tell them I lived here?"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't lie to him."

"Oh well."

"This is for you," she said giving me a small box.

I opened the box and took the necklace out. It had a gold bear with a gold chain.

"Whoa. That's beautiful," Nudge said looking intently.

"This must have cost a fortune. I have to give it back," I said putting the necklace in the box.

"That would break the poor boy's heart," Iggy said sarcastically.

"Watch it, Iggy."

**HALF AN HOUR LATER…**

"We need to hide his wings somehow," Nudge said.

"I got it! Does anybody hear have make up?" I asked.

"Um. No but I can go buy some," Nudge said.

"Okay, you and Fang go buy some make up. Try to find make up that's the color of his skin."

"We'll be right back!" she said grabbing Fang and running outside.

"What are you thinking?" Iggy asked.

"I'm thinking that you need to get the boxers you're going to wear and then come back here."

"I'll be back."

"Are you seriously going to make him do this?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Nothing I was just thinking that he might get you back."

"Yet I'm okay with that cause his might not be bad."

"Oh. I have a feeling it will be," Angel said.

"What's he thinking?"

"I can't tell you that, Max."

Right then Nudge and Fang ran through the door.

"We got it! We got the stuff!" Nudge said breathlessly.

"Iggy," I called.

"I'm coming."

He walked in wearing yellow boxers that had Sponge Bob on them.

"Is that Sponge Bob?" Nudge asked.

"Hey, don't mess with Sponge Bob," he said with a straight face.

Gazzy, Angel, and I started laughing at his face and Nudge's.

"Okay, okay, let's just get this make up over your wings," I said trying to keep a straight face.

After wasting tons of make up on careless mistakes we finally got all of his wings covered.

"You ready?" I asked opening the door.

"You're making me walk in my boxers too?" he asked.

"Well I could but I think someone might call the cops on you. Grab a coat."

We walked to Main street. It was busier than before. I could tell Iggy would have stares.

"You ready to do this Iggy?" I asked taking his coat. Nudge Gazzy and Fang were hiding him so no one could see yet.

"Yep."

"First there're poles on the right side so stay away from that side and bikers in the road. Try to stay on the left side. People are everywhere so you'll probably run into some but other than that have fun."

"Okay."

"Don't forget the apocalypse is coming."

Iggy started charging forward.

"The apocalypse is coming!!" he yelled over and over.

To make the scene better he faked some tears.

"The apocalypse is coming!! We must hurry!!" he screamed half way down Main street.

I heard sirens coming from behind us. It was cops.

"Run! Faster!" My Flock and I yelled to Iggy.

"Bandada! Besheet! See-chass! Move it!" We yelled using our language we made up at the school. **(Those are the words. That are in the 2nd book.****) **

Iggy heard the sirens then ducked into a nearby bush. Past the bush was trees. He ran through the bush and past the trees. There wasn't a way the police could catch him now.

We met up with him at the house.

"Wow, Iggy, you can run fast when the coppers are on your tail," Fang said.

"Thanks."

"You do know that you can put pants on now," I said.

"Oh yeah, that's what I was forgetting."

After he got changed, he asked, " So how many chicks were checking me out?"

"None," I said, "Oh wait I think one of those 'chicks' called the cops."

"Nah, I think it was a jealous guy who called the cops."

"What would he be jealous of?" Nudge asked.

"You dissen me?"

"Maybe."

"Oh it's on!"

"Bring it!"

"I will and you'll pay."

**This chapter is longer!! I am happy I got it out! Sorry for the late posting! Please review!**


	7. Friends, Locket, and the Beach

**(I don't own Maximum Ride)**

We were sitting at the table eating hotdogs. Gazzy was making fart noises through bites. Nudge wouldn't stop talking and Fang… he was silent as usual.

Iggy and Angel were in a conversation about who he was going to pick. Which leaves me. I was watching my Flock and giving Gazzy a dirty look every time he 'accidentally' farts for real.

After 15 minutes of this, the door bell rang. I was half way to the door then realized it could be Matt. I checked the window before opening the door. .

Sure enough it was Matt. He was holding a small box. It must be another necklace.

"Quick, somebody, hand me the box Matt gave me! The necklace!" I whispered.

Angel ran in my room and came out a moment later. She was smiling big when she handed me the box.

"Good luck!" she said. Then she sat down in her chair, at the table.

Everyone was staring at me when I opened the door.

"Max!" Matt said surprised.

"Hey, Matt," I said pausing.

"I brought you something!" he said handing me the box.

It was purple and had the logo for Kay Jewelry.

Every kiss begins with Kay.

I opened the box. It was a bracelet this time. It had two silver doves holding a scroll. The scroll was opened just enough so I could read some of it. It read:

I love you, Max.

I felt horrible. How can I tell this guy I am not interested?

I looked back at the house. I forgot to shut the door and everyone was staring. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge were on the edge of their seats. Angel was most likely reading Matt's mind. Gazzy was oblivious of the box and staring at Matt.

I shut the door.

"Let's walk," I said walking past him and to the side walk.

After his mind registered what I said, he met me at the side walk.

I looked back at the house for the last time. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were peaking out the windows. I think I saw Fang behind them…

"Where are we walking to?"

"The park. If that's okay with you?"

"As long as I am with you, it's all okay."

I smiled politely then handed him both of the boxes.

"You don't like them?" he said with a pain look on his face.

"It's not that. I love them. It's just… I can't keep them."

"Why?"

"They probably cost a lot of money. I don't want you to waste your money on me."

"So you don't want any gifts?"

"Is that okay?" I asked looking at him.

"Can I at least by you cheap gifts? Or some gifts that don't cost a lot of money?"

"Matt, I… how about we just be friends for now?"

"I thought we were friends?"

"Oh. We are but usually friends don't give other friends romantic gifts unless they are going out."

"Do you want to go out?" he asked hoping.

"I thought we were just friends?"

"Oh. So you don't want to be more than friends?"

"Well… I am already going out with someone."

"Is it that dark haired guy who was with you at the movies?"

"Yes," I said smiling.

"I'll wait for you," he said after a while.

"What?"

"You and that guy might break up sometime. Since we're friends I'll help you out. Then we might be able to go out. Wouldn't that be nice? Not the breaking up part but us going out."

"Uh… sure."

"I have to go," he said looking sad.

"Okay."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I'll be okay. Thanks anyways though."

"I'll always love you, Max. Remember, I'm here for you."

"Yeah."

"Bye, Max!"

"Bye," I said turning and walking away.

_Oh my gosh. What have I gotten my self into? Why did I agree that it would be nice!? It would be creepy. I don't even know him! Then again he is nice, But I love Fang. I won't break up with Fang. Oh no! What if Fang breaks up with me!? What if Iggy gave him that choice in the game and then Fang chose it because of Matt!?_

I sprinted the rest of the way home. I would have flown but there were people surrounding me.

When I got to the house I shoved the door open and ran inside. When I slammed the door shut and turned around Fang was standing there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

I was gasping for air. One because I embarrassed my self in front of Fang. Second I just sprinted three miles.

"Something wrong there, Max?" he asked.

"Where's the rest of the Flock?" I said through gasps.

"Outside playing."

I walked over to Fang and hugged him. I was I happy we were alone. After awhile Fang hugged me back.

_Maybe Fang won't break up with me._

"I was just wandering. Why are we hugging?" he asked after awhile.

"We're alone."

"Oh. Well if that's it I would have sent the Flock outside sooner, but since I know you, I know well enough that's not the reason."

"I missed you?" I asked letting go and stepping back.

He lifted my chin up so I would have to look at him.

"You can tell me anything."

"Oh, Fang." I said hugging him again.

"Gross," Gazzy said walking in.

"Look away," I said smiling and letting go of Fang.

"What happened?" Nudge and Angel said walking in behind Iggy.

"These two love birds, were hugging!" Gazzy said smiling.

"Oh I get it! They're in love and they're 2 bird! Nice Joke Gazzy!" Nudge said.

"Well actually it's a saying but in this case a joke," he said laughing.

"When is Iggy going to ask the person he wants to a would you rather?" Angel said.

"When ever he wants," I said.

"How about now?" he said.

"Ok, let's all go to the living room and do it there."

After everyone settled down Iggy began.

"My victim this time will be… Mr. Silent!" he said using a creepy voice while saying Mr. Silent.

Fang gave Iggy a small death glare then sighed.

"Go on," Fang muttered.

"No I was talking about Gazzy. Just kidding! Fang would you rather not be able to talk to Max or even get close to her for a whole week or… break up with her?"

Fangs eyes widened as soon as the last choice came out.

"That's mean Iggy!" Angel said.

"So? It's the only thing I could come up with."

"Think of something else!" Nudge said.

"Can't. he already said it to Fang," Gazzy said taking Iggy's side.

"Thank you, Minion," Iggy said.

"You're welcome!" Gazzy said smiling at his nickname.

"So, Fang, what will it be?"

"You're only doing this because you like Max," he said.

"I do not!"

"Everyone already knows."

"Just answer."

"First of all I hardly talk to anyone so it would just be a normal week."

"Actually you talk to Max everyday."

"Fine. I will do the week."

"You have 5 minutes to talk to Max. After that you are silent to only Max."

"Is this to get me back!?" I asked.

"No I have something else planned for that," he said smiling evil.

"We'll leave you alone," Angel said getting up and leaving.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy got up after her.

"Is this why you hugged me earlier?" he asked.

"Something like it," I said sadly.

He stood up and walked over to where I was sitting. He planted himself beside me and then dug in his pocket for something. When he finally got it out he handed it to me.

It was a black box, small enough to hold Jewelry. I opened it. Inside there was a silver locket. On the outside it said:

Fang x Max

When I finally got the locket open there was a picture of us singing together, from Nudge's would you rather to Fang.

"How did you get this picture?"

"Nudge was taking photos of us."

"How did you find that out?"

"I saw her."

"Fang…"

"I know it's not as pretty as the jewelry Matt gave you but I hope you like it."

"Fang. It's better than what Matt gave me because it came from someone who I care about."

"Do you want me to help you put that on?"

"Yes please."

I handed him the necklace. He resituated so that he was behind me. I lifted my hair up so he could see how to put it on. When he got it I moved to where I would face him.

"Fang, it's beautiful."

He smiled then put his hand behind my neck and kissed me. We kissed for the remaining time. **(1 minute.) **Then the rest of the Flock came in.

"Alright, Fang. We decided that you'll have the rest of today, which is an hour, to be with Max and we'll start the Would you rather tomorrow," Iggy said.

"Thanks, Ig."

"No problem."

"Let's go for a walk," I said standing up.

"Walk?" he asked standing up.

"Okay, a flight."

He smiled and we waved bye to the Flock.

"We'll be back in an hour," I said.

"Don't rush. Remember a week of silence," Nudge said sadly.

"I know."

With that said, Fang and I walked out the door and jumped in the air.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have an idea of where we can go."

"Okay."

After 30 minutes we landed at the beach where we first became a couple.

"This is nice," I said while having small waves come up to my ankles.

"Yeah."

Fang then picked me up and walked deeper into the ocean.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to get out of his arms.

"I am going to put you in the water."

"Are you going to throw me?"

"Well I wasn't but you gave me the idea."

Fang then threw me farther into the ocean. As soon as he let go he flew up into the air.

I fell and sank deeper until I reached the bottom. There I kicked off and used my super speed to get in the air. Fang was not expecting this so he jumped a few feet in surprise.

As soon as I slowed down I started chasing Fang.

"Get back here!" I yelled.

"I'd rather not!" he said in the air.

I landed on the warm sand.

_How can I get Fang down here? I know! I could pretend I was hurt or fainted. Yes that's it! Fainted!_

I automatically dropped down. Fang saw and landed.

"Max?" his voice was not worried more like playing along.

"I got you," I whispered.

I then grabbed him and pulled him into the ocean. When I was about to let go he grabbed my wrist and brought me down with him.

We both came up for air.

"I am so going to get you!" he said swimming towards me.

"Why? I was just getting you back!" I said swimming away.

"You got me wet!"

"Well you got me wet first!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He then kissed me.

"I wasn't expecting that," I said.

"I'm full of surprises," he said smiling.

"Yes you are."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"We better head back," he said getting out of the water.

"I don't like this would you rather," I said following him.

"It's only a week. Maybe it'll go fast," he said holding my hand.

"I hope it does."

"Just remember this night and you will forget about the would you rather."

"Yeah."

We jumped in the air together and headed towards the house.

_I will never forget this night._

**For the late posting I have made this chapter long. BTW in those 10 minutes Max and Fang were swimming they weren't doing anything bad. I hope all of you like the FAX in this chapter. Please REVIEW!!**

** -Kenna92005**


	8. Day One and Two

**Hey me again! New Chapter for you guys to read! I still don't own Maximum Ride!**

Today was the first day of Fang's silent would you rather. I was sad but happy knowing Fang didn't choose to break up with me. Fang sat in Gazzy's chair when we ate. Gazzy sat by me which I was alright about but his noises not so much…

_Only a week Maximum. You can handle this._

The door bell rang when I was about to leave the table. I got it before thinking it was Matt.

"Hey, Max!" Matt said smiling real big.

"Hey, Matt."

_Maybe if I walk it'll be easier for Fang and I._

"Want to walk?" he asked reading me.

"Yeah. Where to?"

"The park?"

"Sure."

I grabbed my jacket and waved good bye to Fang and the Flock. Fang gave a sad smile but the Flock seemed at ease. I shut the door and followed Matt at the sidewalk.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Where's your friend?"

"Huh? Oh Fred? He's grounded. I told I found you and he tried sneaking out so that's how he got grounded."

"I see."

"Yeah he's grounded for a few days so you won' t be seeing him for awhile."

"Are you happy he's grounded?"

"No, he's fun to be around. Then again we wouldn't be able to walk like friends," he said smiling.

"Yeah," I said smiling politely back.

"I'm going on vacation tomorrow."

"Where to?"

"Texas," he said sadly.

"You don't look happy."

"Well it's just I won't be able to walk with you until next week…"

"Oh. Well maybe you should forget about me for a week and just have fun in Texas," I said walking to the swings.

"How can I forget you?" he asked sitting in the swing beside mine.

"Trust me. You can."

"I don't know."

"Matt, just have fun, okay?"

"I can't."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah, sure, what?"

"Forget about me and have a good time. Don't even think about me."

He sighed, "I'll try."

**Hours later…**

"I have to head back." I said getting off the swing and walking to the sidewalk.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Friends normally don't do that."

_Well I don't think they do. Maybe they do? I don't know._

"Oh. Okay well see you next week."

"Bye, Matt."

"Bye."

We walked separate ways.

_A whole week. Wow a long vacation. What will I do tomorrow? I can't ignore Fang. Wait that's it! Fang can't talk to me but I can talk to him! But that might be hard for him._

I started running to the house. A few minutes later I was there.

Fang was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Where's everybody?" I said making distance so I wouldn't break the rules in the would you rather.

He gestured with his arms that they were in bed.

"Everyone?"

He shook his head no.

"I'm guessing Iggy's still up?"

He nodded.

"Where?"

He pointed to the kitchen.

"Thanks."

I walked to the kitchen and saw Iggy sitting at the table.

"What are you doing still up?"

"I have to stay up as long as Fang is. Nudge added that rule after you were gone."

"Well I think Fang's going to bed."

"Why were you talking to him?" he asked changing the subject.

Fang silently sat down in the chair next to Iggy.

"It's not against the rules to talk to Fang."

"Yeah it is." he said.

"No you said Fang couldn't talk to me. You never said I couldn't talk to him."

"You out smarted me this time. I'll just have to get you in the next round."

"I'll be prepared."

"Not for what I'm going to give you," he said chuckling then getting up.

"Good night," I called over my shoulder.

"Good night," Iggy said.

I turned around to see Fang waving good night.

I waved back and walked into my room.

_Day one done. Only six more days. I can handle it._

I fell a sleep repeating _I can handle it_ over and over.

**Day 2**

"Max, wake up! We're going to the movies!" Nudge said jumping on my bed.

"What? We're going where?"

"To the movies!"

"Who decided that?" I asked pulling the covers over my face.

"All of us."

"Okay, let me get dressed."

I walked to my closet and picked out a shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes. After getting dressed I walked into the hallway. I wasn't looking and ran into Iggy.

"Oh, sorry, Ig."

"It's okay, where are you going?"

"I thought we were all going to the movies?"

"Who said that."

"Nudge said… oh I see. Um, where's Nudge?"

"How should I know? I'm blind."

"Right," I walked in front of him and into the dinning room. Angel sat on the table wearing nice clothes we bought for Ari's Funereal.

"Why are you on the table? And wearing those clothes?"

"I'm excited because we're going to the movies!"

"She fooled you too?"

"No only the girls are going."

"Oh, that's why Iggy didn't know. Well that's not fair."

"We asked Fang and Gazzy they didn't really want to go."

"You didn't ask Iggy?"

"If Fang doesn't go he don't plus Iggy would probably like it here better."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's loud there and Iggy won't be able to watch the movie."

"Oh."

"Well let's go!" Nudge said running in.

"Yes!"

"How are we going to pay?"

I borrowed some money from the guys who borrowed it from you."

_That's where my money went! I thought I lost it._

We ran behind the trees and flew to the movies.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Enough movies to cover this week," Angel said.

"What?"

"Look we know you're struggling with this would you rather so we thought we might help you. Like a movie every day or two movies to day then a marathon of a certain movie series," Nudge said.

"Oh, is it that obvious?"

"No, but we figured you would be struggling."

"So the movie for today?"

"How about the two longest ones!?"

"Okay."

We bought the tickets and popcorn. We then walked into the theater. We found a spot in the middle of the room and sat down.

After two an a half hours we walked out of the theater feeling dazed.

"Who's up for Wall. E?" Angel asked.

"I thought that movie was gone like out of theaters but not in stores?" Nudge asked.

"It is but some theaters might have it," I said.

"Well let's go!" Angel said running to the ticket counter.

"After we watched Wall.E we watched Dark Night. By the end of Dark Night it was 8:00p.m.

"One more, Max! Please?" Angel asked.

"No. Maybe tomorrow."

"No cause tomorrow we're having a Star Wars marathon!" Nudge said.

"You've never heard of Star Wars," I said.

"Well I still want to watch them!"

"Fine tomorrow Star Wars."

We walked out of the theater and jumped in the air. When we got to the house I walked to my room and instantly feel a sleep on my bed still wearing my clothes.

_Day two done only five more and tomorrow's a Star Wars day. Yay… at least I getting through and it's going by fast._

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't put in much Fax on this would you rather but I'll try to put in as much as I can! Please Review!_**


	9. Day 3 Popcorn 4 Notes!

**I don't own Maximum Ride... man this is a boring disclaimer. I'll have to get better in the future.**

_**Day Three Popcorn!**_

_I woke up to Nudge jumping up and down on my bed yelling, "Star Wars!"_

"_Nudge, don't you know how to sleep in?" I asked pulling the covers over my head. I was still wearing yesterdays clothes._

_Nudge stopped jumping and pulled the covers off._

"_Max, it's 10:00am. That's plenty of time to sleep in. Star Wars is waiting!"_

"_Nudge, sleeping in is 11:00 am."_

"_Not for you or me!"_

"_Let me get dressed," I said sighing._

_Nudge ran out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. _

_I walked to the closet half asleep. I pulled out a shirt and shorts. After a while I walked out into the hallway wearing the new clothes and hunted down Nudge._

_She saw me first and ran to me._

"_Max! You won't believe it! Angel found all of the Star Wars movies on the internet! They're coming today!"_

"_Yay! I am so excited!" I said sarcastically._

_At least this day will be easy… I hope._

"Come on!" Nudge said pulling me away from the table and into Angel's room.

"You ready to start?" Angel asked putting in a DVD.

"Uh…yeah."

"I'll be back!" Nudge said running out of the room.

"I wonder where she's going," I said sitting down on the bed.

"Popcorn," Angel said fast forwarding to the menu.

"Aw yes, we must not forget the popcorn."

Angel smiled then pressed play. After the movie started Angel pressed pause waiting for Nudge.

"How much is she cooking?"

"Enough to et for the rest of the night."

"We're going to stay in here for all the movies?"

"Yeah, okay maybe three today and finish the other three tomorrow."

"Okay."

Nudge came skipping into the room, holding 4 bowels of popcorn.

"Who's going to eat all that?" I asked eyes wide.

"Oh. Gazzy wants to join us."

"Oh. Okay."

Gazzy came running in smiling hugely.

"Start it! Start it!" Nudge and Gazzy started cheering.

Angel pressed play and the TV filled with a galaxy scene that had words going, sort of up?

"Okay, guys, this one is called the Phantom of the Menace," Angel said smiling.

"Ooh sounds good," Gazzy said grabbing a hand full of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth.

I laughed at his action and grabbed some popcorn myself.

"Angel turn it up," Nudge said shoving both her hands in the popcorn.

Angel turned it up and when the words disappeared off the screen onto a new scene: Of a ship flying to a planet. I couldn't quite catch the name and ignored the fact. There were two people in cloaks walking and talking about some person called Master Yoda and a certain force.

"Those creatures look weird!" Nudge said pointing to an alien type person who was talking to a hologram.

The alien ordered droids to kill the Jedi. Whom I assume are the people in the cloaks.

After the Jedi's got off the planet they went to a forest-y place. The long haired Jedi saved this animal's life twice. The animals name is… Jarjar Binks.

The Jedis followed Jarjar under water to his hidden city where he is banished and they go to court. Or a meeting of some sort.

After they left the under water city they almost get eaten by a fish. Then they lose power. When they do get the power on another fish tries to eat them.

Minutes later they end up at a place called Tatooine. Where they meet a little slave boy working at a store. The little boy's name is Anakin.

A storm was coming so they sought shelter at Anakin's house. They had a dinner there and signed Anakin up for a pod race.

Anakin gets free from slavery by wining the pod race. He goes with the Jedis. When he gets in the Space ship Darth Maul, A Sith Lord sent by the chancellor, tries to kill them. They all get away safely.

On the ship Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi meet for the first time. Anakin and Padme connect by Anakin giving her a gift.

**(A/N The Rest of the movie I won't tell you about because I don't want to ruin it for you if you watch it.)**

"That's a great movie!" Nudge said throwing up a piece of popcorn and catching it in her mouth.

"Huh?" Gazzy said waking up.

"You fell a sleep!?" Angel asked Gazzy.

"I am sorry but when they had that meeting with Jarjar it made me sleepy."

"Are you able to watch the second movie or will you fall a sleep during that one too?" she asked putting in the second movie.

"I think I can stay awake."

"Good! This is going to be great!" Nudge said.

"Yay," I said tired from all the popcorn.

I laid my head on the closest pillow beside me. The movie started the same way as the first one did. With words on the screen telling what's going on.

I shut my eyes just listening to the music.

"Max, are you going to sleep?" Nudge asked in a sad tone.

"No, I'm just listening to the music."

"It's cool music ain't it!?"

"Yep."

"Shh! It's starting!" Angel said.

I opened my eyes to see a huge ship. It was landing and R2D2 was on top of a little ship that came out of the big ship. The Queen, maybe, came walking out of the big ship and then there was a huge explosion.

"That was awesome!" Gazzy said with his mouth full.

"Aw, man! I'm out of popcorn!" Nudge said.

"I am too," Angel and Gazzy said.

"I can go refill the popcorn bowls for you," I said getting up and gathering the bowls.

"We don't want you to miss anything!"

"Oh, it's okay," I said getting out of the room.

I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. I started searching for the popcorn bags.

"Iggy, do you know where the popcorn bags are?" I asked not looking to see who was behind me at the table.

"Iggy, why aren't you answering me?"

I turned around to see who it was. Fang was watching me from the table chuckling at me.

"What!? You didn't say anything and Iggy doesn't talk that mush so I assume things!"

He smiled at me.

I sighed and asked, "Do you know where the popcorn is?"

He pointed to the cabinet beside me. I opened it and the popcorn bags fell down.

"Oh, well thanks," I said picking the bags up.

He nodded once and looked in the hallway. Iggy came in with out a sound and sat by Fang.

"You people are so silent it freaks me out sometimes," I said sounding like Nudge, just babbling about something.

"I'm not as silent as Fang," Iggy said.

"I'm only silent because you guys don't talk to me."

"Touché."

"I talk to you," I said with out thinking.

"You can't reply to that," Iggy said to Fang.

"I know," Fang said sounding annoyed.

Ding! One popcorn bag done! I put the bag of popcorn in Angel's and cooked another bag.

"Why are you cooking popcorn?" Iggy asked after awhile.

"The kids ran out of popcorn and we're watching Star Wars."

"Max! You're missing a cool part! Some one just had a Toxic Dart!" Gazzy said from Angel's room.

"That makes all of us feel safe…" I mumbled.

"What did Max say?" Fang asked smiling a little bit.

"I said that the Toxic Dart don't make me feel safe," I turned to face him.

"I wonder why Max feels that way?" Fang asked thinking out loud.

"You're talking to her," Iggy said catching on.

"No I'm not. I was talking to you and thinking out loud," Fang said talking to Iggy.

"Well, I think that's against the rules."

"It's not."

Ding! Yay! Another bag! I but the warm popcorn bag into Gazzy's bowl.

"How many are you cooking?" Iggy asked once I put another one in.

"Just two more. So what were you guys doing?"

"Nothing. Fang and I were just making a bomb."

I looked at Fang he was shaking his head no.

"What were you doing?"

"Iggy, I thought we were just out flying and came back to check on the Flock?" Fang asked.

"I guess we were. So what are you doing besides eating all our popcorn?" Iggy asked.

"I am watching Star Wars," I said glaring at him for the popcorn remark.

"Ooh sounds fun!" he said sarcastically.

"It actually is!" I said taking the finished popcorn bag out of the microwave.

I put this bag in Nudge's and went back to Angel's room.

"Here you go," I said handing them their bowls.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to fill mine up."

"Your missing the whole movie!" Nudge said.

"Shut up… I mean shh the movies playing…" Gazzy said.

I looked at Gazzy then shook my head smiling.

I then grabbed my bowl and walked out of the room.

"Max, you're missing it! Padme is leaving and going into hiding!" Gazzy said.

I shook my head and went back into the kitchen.

"Back for some more popcorn? So soon? Where'd you put it?" Iggy asked smiling evil.

"You are very mean to me."

"I don't try to be it's just natural."

I shook my head and placed the last popcorn bag in the microwave.

"You used our last popcorn bag!" Iggy said having fake tears in his eyes.

"Maybe you and Fang can go to the store and buy some more."

"Let's go, Iggy," Fang said getting up and dumping Iggy out of his chair.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked from the ground.

"You weren't going fast enough," Fang said then smiling up at me.

Iggy got up from the ground and they walked out the back door. I heard wings flapping for a few minutes then they drifted off. Silence…

Ding! Popcorn for me!

I walked back to the room. The screen was filled with a girl who had a fan like head thing on her and a Boy with a braid over his shoulder. It was a thin braid and the rest of his hair was short not bald and not short short but not shaggy either.

"Who's that?"

"That's Anakin," Angel said.

"Whoa, he's grown up a lot."

"Yeah."

I sat up on the bed eating the popcorn, not really watching the movie, letting my mind wander. I turned to the TV. Anakin and Padme were kissing.

"Umm. That was strange," I muttered turning away from the TV and looking at Gazzy who was hiding his eyes and saying, "Gross!"

When I looked back at the screen Obi-Wan was talking to two tall animals, more like, aliens.

I laid my head on the pillow. Still eating popcorn and watching the movie. My eyes slowly closed. The last thing I remember seeing was Padme and Anakin rolling around in the grass laughing.

"Get Fang to carry her out," Nudge whispered.

"I can't he's not allowed to get close to her," Angel whispered.

"Maybe in this case he will."

I turned on Angel's bed thinking it was all a dream.

"She moved!" Angel whispered.

I heard running then it disappeared.

"Come on, Iggy! Please!" I heard Angel say.

"Fine," Iggy said.

"Yes!" Nudge said, "Thank you Iggy!"

The next thing I heard was the door creaking open. I felt myself getting up. My head was resting on someone's chest.

I opened my eyes just enough to see black clothing. Fang was carrying me to my room.

He placed me gently on my bed and turned out the light. I opened my eyes all the way and whispered, "Thank you."

I saw him smile a little bit then get out of the room.

**Day Four**

"Max, wake up. I have something for you," I heard Angel say.

"Hmm?"

I got up rubbing my eyes. I looked at Angel she was holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"A love note!" she said handing it to me then running out of the room.

"A love note?" I muttered.

_Oh great. It's probably from Matt. I thought he was in Texas!_

I opened the note and read:

_Hey, Max._

_Day four already! Going by fast! Talk to you soon!_

_-Fang_

This isn't a love note. It's just a note. Why didn't I think of writing to Fang? It's not against the ru_les!_

I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_Hey Fang._

_Where'd you get the idea of writing notes? It's good!_

_-Max_

I folded the note and walked to Fang's room. I knocked just in case someone was there. Lucky for me no one. I opened the door and placed the note on Fang's dresser.

I walked out of the room and bumped into Fang in the hallway.

"Woops," I said embarrassed and walked to my room shutting the door on my way in.

I cracked the door open just enough so I could see Fang. He was in his room reading the note. He shut the door so he could write back.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I looked for cereal.

"Sorry there's no popcorn. You used it all yesterday," Iggy said from the table.

"You went to the store. Anyways I'm not looking for popcorn. I'm looking for cereal."

"Angel and Nudge ate it all."

"Gosh darn it!"

"I can make pancakes."

"Nah, I'll just have toast, but thanks."

He shrugged and got up from the table.

I saw Fang go into my room. When he got out I went to my room. I started to search for the note. It was lying on my dresser right where I put his.

This time it read:

_So, Do you think it's going by fast? I don't have much to say at the moment._

_-Fang_

I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Some what fast. When do you have something to say? Just kidding! Do you think we'll get caught by these notes? Even though Angel already knows._

_-Max_

I got up and opened my door. Angel was waiting out there smiling at me.

"Do you want me to deliver that?"

"Uh…sure."

"I won't read it!" she said then grabbed the note and danced to Fang's room.

I walked to the kitchen looking for food.

"Let's go to the park!" Nudge and Gazzy said grabbing my hands and pulling me towards the front door.

"What about the Star Wars?"

"We finished without you. Sorry." Gazzy said not looking at me.

"Oh, okay well let's go to the park then."

"Iggy, Fang, Angel! We're going to the park! Come on!" Nudge said.

They followed after Nudge and Gazzy pulled me out of the house. We jumped in the air one after another.

It was only minutes till we were at the park.

"Can we hang out here at the park for the rest of the day?" Gazzy asked.

"What time is it?"

"12:00 pm."

"Um. How about for five hours or at least until someone gets bored then we go get ice cream?"

"Perfect!" Nudge said running off towards the slide.

Angel and Gazzy followed her.

I grabbed a swing and pushed myself over and over for about two hours. My legs hurt after awhile and I stopped. I went to the slide hoping to meet up with Angel and them, instead I found Iggy going down.

"Wee!" he said sarcastically.

"Having fun?"

"Of course! Aren't you!?"

"Yeah."

I walked over to the swings again. Having nothing to do. Gazzy was sitting on run going high.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Not yet!"

"Okay," I said taking the swing next to him.

I sat on the swing not wanting to hurt my legs anymore. I sat there think for another hour.

"Max, can we go et ice cream now?"

"Uh. Yeah."

I got up and called the rest of the flock.

"Let's go get ice cream guys," I said.

We walked into the forest and jumped into the air. Nudge found a Dairy Queen after 30 minutes.

We landed and all bought a blizzard. I tried the Thin Mint Girl Scouts blizzard. It was great! Angel and Gazzy got Mint Oreo blizzards. Nudge and Iggy got Chocolate Covered Strawberry blizzards and Fang got a Butterfinger blizzard.

"Where do you want to go now?" I asked finishing my blizzard.

"Max, you sucked that down! Did you even taste it?" Nudge said.

"Where to?"

"Let us finish," Angel said eating hers faster.

"Okay."

"Done!" Gazzy yelled jumping up from the bench we were sitting at.

Gazzy walked to the trash can an threw the trash in.

"Score!" he cheered as he ran back to the bench.

"Done!" Angel and Nudge said at the same time.

"Darn!" they said again.

"Ha ha!" they laughed walking to the trash can and throwing their trash in then running back.

"Done," Fang said not as loud as everyone else.

"Now wait I'm not done!" Iggy said eating a huge bite.

"Hurry up!" Nudge said.

"Brain freeze!" he yelled then clutched his head.

"Hey, put your thumb on the top of your mouth," I said watching his reaction.

He put his thumb in his mouth and calmed down.

"You don't have to suck your thumb," Fang said walking back to the bench.

"I wasn't!" Iggy said taking his thumb out and finishing his blizzard.

The whole Flock was laughing except for Iggy.

"Done," he muttered.

"It was just a joke," Nudge said.

"I know," he said cheering up.

"Let's go," I said getting up and jumping into the air.

(**They were at a park bench and no one was at the park.)**

We flew home. By the time we got there it was 9:00pm and we were all tired. I went to my room and found a note on my dresser. It read:

_By the time you read this, Max. You'll most likely be going to bed. I know you that way… Anyways hope you have sweet dreams. Oh and by the way day four done…_

_-Fang_

How does he do that? Well I'm too tired to write another one but I will.

_Fang, I don't know how you do it but you are right. I am going to bed. Hope you have sweet dreams as well! Only three more days._

_Max_

I went out into the hallway. I was at the door of Fang's room. Everyone was a sleep. I slipped the note under his door and went back to my room. I got my pajamas on and went to bed.

**Hey guys! This is the longest chapter I've ever posted! On word it was like 13 pages long. I told my friend that and she was truly shocked. Anyways I just want to thank KdMac for giving me the idea of the notes so thank you very much! Hope you guys like the chapter and for the Star Wars fans I am sorry if I got some stuff wrong... I was trying to get all of it right so I watched the movies while typing call me a weirdo but I wanted it to be true. I didn't watch all the movies only parts and I didn't watch it like how the Flock did. Well Review and tell me what you thought!**

**-Kenna92005**


	10. SDC

**Last time I left you with MAx and the Gang eating Ice cream and Iggy haveing a brainfreeze. They went home and Max found a note from Fang. Ring a bell? Hope so... Well this is the next day. Day 6. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

There was a knock at my bedroom window. It felt different being woken by a knock instead of Nudge jumping on my bed and talking about something.

I walked, half asleep, to the door. When I opened it I was expecting Nudge to be there instead Angel was there holding a folded piece of paper. She handed me it and skipped away.

I shut the door and sat on my bed. I rubbed my eyes so I could see clear now. I unfolded the note and read:

Max, day five has started. Wonder what's in store for us today… Talk…write to you later.

-Fang

I ripped another piece of paper and wrote down:

_Fang, I can guess only one thing that's in store for us today. That would be…an amusement park. Don't know why I'm guessing that it just seems Nudge might bring something up. And no I didn't talk to her about today. So this is only a guess._

_See ya soon! _

_Max_

I folded the paper and got dressed. I put my locket Fang gave me on and walked out of my room, with the note shoved in my pocket, and went to the dinning room. Everyone was seated though no one was eating.

"What up?" I asked them.

They looked up at me and Nudge began.

"Max, we want to go to an amusement park today! You know how we went to Walt Disney World well we want to go to another one! Please can we? Please?" she asked walking over to me.

She gave me bambi eyes. The one's I can't deny.

"Oh, Nudge, you know using bambi eyes on me isn't fair! Okay, we can go…"

"Yes!" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy shouted.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Then remembered the note.

"Let's go!" Angel said tugging on my jacket.

"Okay, you go ahead I'll be there in a minute."

After making sure everyone was out of the house I went in Fang's room and sat the note on top of his pillow. I hurried out into the hallway and bumped into Fang.

"Woops," I said and ran out of the house in embarrassment.

I met up with my Flock outside. We waited for Fang. When he finally came out I tried not to meet his eyes.

"What amusement park are we going to?" I asked.

"Silver Dollar City! It's going to be great! Oh my gosh! It's like an old western amusement park it was way cool roller coasters and awesome games! They have like sixteen twenty? I don't know how many rides! It's smaller than Walt Disney World but way cool! They even have a night park called Celebration City! Oh can we go to that one at night, Max? That'd be so cool! Aw I'm so ex--"

Iggy covered Nudge's mouth so we didn't have to hear anymore.

_The park seems cool. I'm not into westerns though. Maybe it's just a past thing…_

_It's going to be fun! You'll like it! Trust me, Max. _Angel's voice said in my head.

_Okay I trust you._

"Where's this place at?" I asked.

"Branson!" Nudge said peeling Iggy's hand away.

"Oh. That's not far. How much money we got?"

"Not enough to get in the park," Fang said.

"I guess we'll have to fly in then."

"Can we ride Powder Keg first! That's a launch coaster! It goes sixty miles per hour! Though we go faster but still!" Nudge said.

Iggy put his hand back on her mouth to shut her up.

"Okay, Powder Keg first."

"Eww!" Iggy yelled wiping his Hand on his jeans.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"She licked me!"

"Nudge," I said shaking my head but smiling.

She smiled back then pointed at the ground.

"There it is!"

"Land behind that tree near Powder Keg guys!"

We looked to see if people were watching. Of course they were busy looking at the roller coaster so we were good.

"Max! There's Powder Keg!" Nudge screamed running into the line.

We followed after her not quite sure what we would be expecting. Though Angel and Gazzy were just as thrilled as Nudge.

After waiting for forty-five minutes were at the station and about to get on. The carts only held two people but the roller coaster held sixteen people and there were two roller coasters going.

Iggy and Gazzy were in line on the second row. Nudge and Angel in the third row. Which leaves Fang and I in the first row. Yes, after Nudge begging Iggy for thirty minutes he let Fang ride with me.

The small gates opened and we shuffled into the ride. The workers checked our belt and gave a thumbs up. We went straight then a machine took us sideways onto a different track. There was a voice saying, "Hey, you're too close to that nitro!"

Then we went straight again. We stopped in front of a stoplight and all of a sudden there were sirens. The light flashed green and we rocketed up a huge hill.

"This rocks!" Gazzy screamed as we went down the hill.

"This is a blast!" Nudge and Angel screamed together.

I looked at Fang. He was looking back at me smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Whoo!!" Iggy cheered.

I laughed at their cheers and raised my hands up cheering as well. Fang raised his but didn't cheer.

After we got off Powder Keg and went through the exit Nudge and Gazzy turned towards me and started pleading to go on Wildfire next.

"Oh, please, Max! It'd be so cool! Come on! Please!" they said together.

"Which way is it?" I asked giving in.

"Yay!" Nudge screamed.

"That way," Angel said pointing down a hill.

We headed down there and after being lost and grabbing a map we made it to Wildfire.

The line for this one wasn't long but it wasn't exactly short either… Again Fang and I were in the front, Nudge and Angel third, Gaz and Ig in second.

This ride was fast and on this one we went on loops and corkscrews. Up hills and down steep hills. It was pretty fast and tons of fun.

"That was totally wicked!" Gazzy said jumping up and down.

"I know!" Nudge said joining him in jumping.

"Let's go on Fire in the Hole next. Please?" Angel asked.

"Okay. Let's look at the map," I said.

"Well American Plunge is next to this one. Want to go on that one then Fire in the Hole?" Fang asked holding the map so all of us could see.

"Okay…"

"Well let's go!" Nudge and Gazzy said running in the, American Plunge, direction.

"We don't know them," Iggy said holding onto the hood of my jacket.

Angel walked with us following Nudge and Gazzy. When we got in line Nudge and Gazzy were jumping up again.

Five minutes later we were on the ride. This one was a boat ride more of a log… like splash mountain, maybe? Though we went through different stuff and down a smaller hill but big enough to get us all soaked.

"It's cold!" Nudge said smiling wide.

"Fire in the Hole. Let's go," Iggy said.

"Yes!" Angel said.

We walked to Fire in the Hole. This one was an inside roller coaster. We were in line to where we couldn't quite see the carts but were close to the front.

"You don't get wet one this do you?" I asked looking at Angel and shaking my wet jacket.

Angel looked over at Nudge. They both smiled after a second then answered me.

"No, it's not a water ride."

I looked at her questioningly then shrugged.

A few minutes later we were up to the gates. I could see the water on the carts. Angel had lied to me. Though I kind of figured she would.

"Angel…" I said quietly.

"Please, Max, will you ride!?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Yay!"

We got in the carts and as we sat down our feet and butts were soaked once again.

"I have a feeling we're going to get wet," Fang said looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Me too."

"Hey! Are two talking?" Iggy and Gazzy said from behind us.

"No," we said together.

"Sure, sure."

After that the ride started. It was black with only a few lights then there was a scene. We kept switching scenes from a peaceful farm house to a burning building because of baldnobbers. Then it was pitch black and all of a sudden you heard a train horn and a light up a head. You could tell it was just a light but it still looked cool. We went down a hill after the train/light thing…

**(A/N I'm gonna skip some stuff sorry but I don't want to do all the scenes…)**

Towards the end there was a voice with a baldnobber poring a barrel over you saying "Fire in the hole!" We went down another hill bigger this time and got splashed once again with freezing cold water.

Once we got off the cart and out of the station into the sunlight. **(The sun was hidden before that's why they were cold) **Angel started cheering the ride.

"That was good," I agreed with her.

"I'm hungry," Nudge said.

"How about the Mine restaurant?" Iggy said.

"I kind of want to get strawberry and cream…"

"Okay. That sounds good."

**(Strawberry and cream is Strawberries in ice cream. Just thought you'd want to know…)**

We walked to the closest Strawberry and cream booth. Once we bought our bowels we found a bench close to the shade.

"This is so good!" Gazzy said throwing his spoon behind him and eating the rest of his food like a dog.

Nudge and Angel giggled but kept their spoons.

"I'm wanting to ride the rest of the rides before we go," Nudge said getting up to throw away her trash.

"Okay, but that could take awhile."

"Not the kiddie rides!" she said smiling.

"Oh. Well I guess we should get started then."

"Wait! Angel and I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Alright we'll take a potty break."

We threw away the trash and headed toward the bathrooms.

"Hey, Gaz, while you're in there try getting that food off your face, okay?" I said and smiled.

He grinned back at me and followed Fang and Iggy.

I led the girls into the bathroom. Lucky for us there wasn't a line. Nudge and Angel nearly tackled someone trying to get in a stall. I looked away and headed in a different stall.

"Max, I'm gonna go outside," Nudge said after only a minute.

"Okay…"

_Something's up. But what?_

"I'm going to go too," Angel said.

I flushed the toilet and went to the sink.

I walked back outside and met up with Fang and Iggy.

"Where's Gaz?"

"He's washing his face," Iggy said.

"Ah."

We sat down on a bench and I looked around.

"Where's Angel and Nudge?" I asked suddenly frantic.

"Weren't they in the bathroom?" Iggy asked looking calm.

"They left before I was finished. I just assumed they would meet you guys!"

"You're saying they're missing!?" Iggy asked just as frantic as me.

Fang was looking around.

"Check on Gaz!" I said and started to look for Angel and Nudge.

Fang ran into the bathroom and a few minutes later he came back.

"He's gone!" he said with a franitic look on his face.

**A cliff! Don't you just hate those evil things? :) Well please review and tell me what you think! The more reviews the faster posting!**

**NOTICE: For the one's who've read the first WYR to the EXTREME I want you to know I have re done Gazzy's public hour and Iggy's turn. It's longer and I hope you like. Please review to it if you read it! Also I changed Iggy's turn to Absolutely not! So if you look at it... you won't get confused...**

**That's it for now... please review!**

**-Kenna92005**


	11. Room Mayhem

**Hey! Alright last time Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were missing. They were at SDC silver dollar city...**

**I do not own MR**

I did a quick three sixty hoping to spot one of them getting a snack. Nothing.

_Shoot! Where are they?_

_Don't fret, Max! We're safe! _Angel's voice said in my head.

"They're safe!" I said to the boys.

_Where are you!?_

_We are over by the big oak tree…keep turning. Bingo._

"Over there!"

I ran leading the way. I was so happy that we found them.

"Why'd you guys run off?" I asked.

"Sorry, Max. It's hot so we found some shade," Gazzy said.

"Well…next time tell someone."

"Sorry," they said together.

"It's alright. Let's ride a few more rides then leave."

"Yay!"

We headed off towards the Grand Expedition. It had a bunch of carnival rides. For some reason I had a feeling we would be riding more than just a few…

Once the sun went down and the park closed, yes we did end up riding more rides, we walked out and flew into the air.

"Where are we going to rest? I'm tired and a little hungry. Can we stop somewhere in Illinois? No no! Let's go to Florida again! It's warm there!" Nudge said babbling like usual.

"Alright Florida it is! But we need to rest up before we go. So let's find a hotel or park, tree, abounded house…usual."

"Alright!" Angel said looking around.

"There's a huge tree over there! There's a hotel underneath us and there's a park a few hours away. Which one do you want?" Nudge asked.

"Hotel. I'll buy."

"Sweet!"

"Alright, guys, land!"

We tucked our wings in and landed. We walked into the lobby with out thinking of cleaning our selves up. All of our hair was wind blown and some of our clothes had food on it, Gazzy.

"May I help you?" the man said at the front desk.

"Yes, I'm wanting to check in."

"Name?"

"Ride."

"How many days?"

"One."

"How many rooms?"

"Three. All two beds please."

"Alright, that will be fifty- six dollars."

"Here you go," I said handing him my bank card.

"I need your signature here and here."

"Alright."

"Here's your room keys."

Our rooms were all on the third floor and together.

"Who's with who?" I asked.

"I'm with Nudge!" Angel said while Gazzy said, "Iggy!"

"Did you plan this?"

Angel and Gazzy grabbed the room keys out of my hands and ran to their rooms. I tried beating them there but all I got was a door slammed in my face twice.

I stood in the hallway rubbing my temples. Thinking hard and trying not the look at Fang.

_It's a two bed room. Remember that!_

I walked to our room and opened the door. I looked inside to find one bed. My face was burning and I knew if I could look in a mirror that it would be bright red. I shut the door quickly and sprinted to the elevator. Fang ran to catch up with me.

I pushed the elevator button over and over until I heard a ding and the doors slid open. I jumped in and pressed lobby. Inside Fang stood in the corner staring at me. I was tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for the doors to open again and go to the lobby.

After slow, dragging minutes the doors slid open and I walked out. I went over to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" a red head woman said in a nasally tone.

"Yes I was hoping I could switch rooms."

"I'm sorry we're booked."

I felt myself get mad.

"Do you guys have any cots I could rent?"

"Ran out."

"Extra pillows blankets?"

"Nope. Sorry we don't do that here."

"Thank you for your help."

My face was red all over again. I walked to the elevator doors madly. I had to use some will power not to stomp. Fang followed me silently.

We reached the third floor. I walked out of the elevators and marched to Iggy's room.

I knocked twice.

"No one's home!" Gazzy said in an old lady's voice.

"Open this door or I swear you will regret it!"

"Coming!" he said now in his normal voice.

He opened the door. I stepped in and looked around. It was a two bed room.

"Where's, Ig?" I asked glaring.

"Shower."

"I'll be back!" I said walking over to the bathroom door.

I knocked on it loudly and madly.

"Chill, Gaz! I'm coming!"

"Somebody's in for it…" Gazzy said quietly.

Iggy opened the bathroom door and stepped out. He had his old clothes back on. Steamy air came out as he did. His hair was dripping.

"What's up? Did Max find out?"

I glared at him.

"Well?"

"Yeah she found out," I said.

"Uh oh."

"Yeah uh oh."

"It was just a joke!"

"Not funny, Ig!"

"Oh come on! You know you liked the joke!"

"I did think it was very sneaky. Slick. Your pranks have gotten better I guess my punishments will have to be harder."

"Oh come on, Max! Get a sense of humor!"

"I will tomorrow but for now you and Gazzy have to go into your new room."

"What?"

"Here's the key! See you in the morning!"

I handed him the key and pushed him out the door. Gazzy walked out a step ahead. I shut the door before they could get back in.

"Dang it! I should have saw that coming!" Iggy said.

I rolled my eyes at the lame joke and kicked my shoes off.

I jumped onto my bed and Fang sat down on his.

"Max, is getting smarter…" I heard Gazzy say through the door. I smiled evilly.

"Yeah but so are we!" Iggy said.

The next thing I heard was the door shutting.

I got off my bed and turned the lights out. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. I turned the volume down. I got under my covers and placed the remote onto the night stand between the two beds.

I shut my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**How'd you like it? I hope you loved it! Okay well please review that button down there it won't hurt you! I've reviewed before! All you got to do is click on it and bam you can review!**

**-Kenna92005**


	12. So, he talks!

**Last Chapter Fang and the crew went to SDC Silver Dollar City and Gaz, Nudge, and Angel got 'lost'. Well hope that rings a bell! Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride **

I woke up with Fang leaning over me smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked right before he got up.

"I can now talk to you."

"You can! That's right! Yesterday was the last day! No wait a minute! Yesterday was the sixth day. Today you aren't supposed to talk to me."

"Nudge got to talk. So I figured why not?"

"Yay!"

There was a bang at the door. I opened to see a cranky Gazzy. He had rings under his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Iggy kept shoving me off the bed."

"You can rest on mine if you want."

He slumped onto mine and immediately fell asleep. I looked over at Fang. He was staring at Gazzy and turned to me. I shrugged and closed the door.

Instead of going to my bed and sitting down I sat next to Fang.

"Poor kid," Fang said.

"Yeah." There was another bang on the door. I went over half expecting to see Iggy. Instead Nudge and Angel sat there giggling like idiots.

"What's so funny?"

"Well you figured out the cruel trick Gaz and Ig played on you!" Nudge said.

"Um hmm."

"You made them sleep in that room! That is gold!" Angel said.

I smiled.

_It was pretty good wasn't it?_

"Is that Gazzy snoring?" Iggy said coming out of his room.

"Yes. Your snoring kept him up all night long!" I said turning back into the room.

The girls giggled and followed me in. Iggy glared in my direction and ran into the door.

"You moved the door didn't you!? Didn't you! Picking on the small guy. I am ashamed!"

"You should be." "Oh no you didn't!"

"That's freaky you just sounded like a girl there."

"Well! Do not make me snap my fingers in z formation exclamation with bootie rotation! Talk to the hand flick of the wrist oh my gosh you just got dissed!" he said doing all the snapping and booty rotations with it. **(I know that's a little ooc but I had to fit it in there! Also I did not create this saying I just heard it from my friends. They also didn't create.)**

"You are so weird…"

"Look at you. You got wings for crying out loud!"

"Just be quiet, Ig. You make no since," Nudge said.

"Whatever!"

I turned my back on him and sat next to Fang again. He smiled slightly.

"When can you guys talk?" Nudge asked.

"I can talk to her now," Fang said not looking at her.

"No you can't! It's only day seven! You still have to finish out this day!" Iggy said feeling his way toward Gazzy.

"Nudge didn't talk for six days. She missed one day. So I figured I could miss one day."

"That's that's cheating! He can't do that! Can he?"

"Actually since I the rule person didn't do that one day he gets to skip this day too and talk to Max," Nudge said smiling at me.

_Thank you Nudge!_

"Oh wake up, Gaz. WE have to give Max something!" Angel said.

"What?"

"Oh yeah! Hey, Gazzy, wake up! Now! Up." Nudge said shoving him a little bit.

"Dang, Iggy! Why did you follow me in here! I was asleep in a different bed!"

"It's not me you idiot!" Iggy said.

"Oh, sorry, Ig."

"I forgive you. For now."

"What pooped in his path?"

"I don't know but we need to give Max her gift to share with Fang," Angel said.

Angel dug in her pocket a ticket to Worlds of Fun. Nudge dug in hers and pulled out another one. Gazzy dug in is and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Oh my gosh. What is that for?"

"You two can go spend the day at Worlds of fun and spend this money while we can stay here and order pizza," Iggy said pulling out another wad of cash.

"Dang! How did you guys get these?"

"We begged. You know how we were missing? Well we went to get money for you and Fang. Which I do believe we did pretty dang good," Gazzy said.

"Angel, did you make people give you money?"

"No! I asked like normal and they were giving!"

"Guys this is wrong we shouldn't do this."

"Max, go on. We'll be safe here. We would feel awful if you didn't accept it."

They pushed Fang and I out the door shoving the money in our hands. If they begged like normal how could they have come up with so much?

"Ready?" Fang asked smiling slightly.

"I guess. But do we have to go to Worlds of Fun? Can we all go to the beach or maybe movies?"

"How about movies then beach. With everyone on the beach?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

We walked down the hall and into the elevator. We stepped out fast twitchy from the small in closed place.

We hurried out the lobby's doors and flew into the sky.

"So, what's playing?" I asked.

"I don't know…do you want to go to the movies?"

"Not really…I was wanting to just hang out with the flock and get on with the new would you rather."

"Same here. So, who'd you like Silver Dollar City?" "It was cool. It would have been better if you could have talked. Was it hard to keep quiet, to me that is?"

"Harder than I imagined."

I was shocked of one thing, he admitted his feelings. Totally un-Fanglike. Still we haven't talked for a week…or six days so…maybe he's just saying that.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" he asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Not really."

"Same here. Should we head back?"

"No! I-I mean the flock would be mad and…" I let my voice trail off.

"I guess. So what should we do?"

"Well let's see…we're in Missouri. No beaches, there are lakes though. Want to go tubing?" "Sure…"

"Which lake?"

"Truman?"

"Sure. Do you think the flock will find out?" He never answered me. Instead he just banked left and acted like he never heard me.

On the flight there I mostly let my mind wander. I'll save the details…you'd probably think I was a lunatic if you knew…

"Down there!" Fang shouted over the wind.

"Wait! Look at that cloud!"

"Which one? The dark one?"

"Yeah! Do you think…?"

"It can't be flyboys. It's rain see? That flash of lightning." "I hope you're right…"

"I always am!" he said flashing me a crooked smile.

I forgot to flap but made it look like I was landing. Good thing I can think really fast…otherwise Fang would have never let me lived that down…

Everyone was gone which left the place empty except all the cars passing by and Fang. It was nice sort of peaceful, until Fang picked me up and flew over the lake. He dropped me right before I could squirm out of his arms. I let my wings out only to get them soaked by the water. I was too late.

When I came up for air I heard Fang laughing. He was flying only a few feet up. I sunk down to the bottom where I kicked off and used my speed. I launched out of the water just like I had in the ocean.

This time Fang was expecting it I couldn't fly this time which sucked cause all I did was jump forty feet out of the water only to get slammed back in. He laughed harder as I swam all the way to the shore.

I walked from the water to a giant rock where a fell to my knees in exhaustion. Fang flew to the rock and landed beside me.

"You okay?"

"Yep…"

"Man, I think you could have beaten Michael Phelps out there!"

"Who?" "It was on TV, you were asleep." "Oh, that explains it." I let my wings out to dry and rested my chin on my knees. It was now twilight. Stars were appearing every now and then. Flashes of lightning and thunder off in the distance.

"When should we head back?" he asked after a while of silence.

My wings were dry now and I could get him back…

"Can I show you something real quick?"

"Uh…sure?"

I stood up and waited for him to stand up. He looked around then followed me into the air. I flew until I was hovering only a few yards up from the middle of the lake. He was right behind me until he realized what I was up to.

Before he could get away I grabbed his jacket and threw myself and him into the water. I tucked my wings in this time before they could get wet.

As we hit the water I let go of him and sunk to the bottom. Where I pushed off and flew back to the rock.

"Max!"

I smiled as Fang had to swim all the way to me.

"You! You are evil!"

"Thanks for noticing!"

He spit water out of his mouth and shook his head like a dog.

"I'm ready to go now," I said as he walked over to me.

"Fine, but remember I will get you. This isn't the end." "Sure, sure." I launched myself off the rock and into the air. I made sure I was away from the lake before I slowed down and waited for Fang.

"Do you think the kids will realize we didn't go to the movies or Worlds of Fun?" I asked looking around for him.

"No," he said flying up behind me.

"I hate it when you do that!"

"I can't help it."

"Whatever." We headed back to the hotel in silence. Not really a fight but just nothing to say.

"So, who are you going to ask a would you rather to?"

"You'll find out."

_Dang it! I hate it when he does that._

**So so sorry for the long wait! I hope this was worth the wait. The next chapter will be when Fang chooses a person and the next chapter will be up sooner! I hope! Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Kenna92005**


	13. What?

**Hey! So far on this story there are 118 reviews!! You guys rock!! Thanks so much!! Let's try 200 or at least 150 that would be awesome! Which one would you rather have?**

**Okay last on WYR to the EXTREME 2!! -- Fang was going to ask someone to do a different would you rather!**

**Disclaimor- I am not James Patterson, which indicates that I do not own Maximum Ride**

We knocked on the hotel room's door. Gazzy and the smaller kids opened it smiling.

"So, how'd you like it?" Nudge asked.

_Of course Nudge to start the whole conversation!_

"It was very nice. Thank you guys!" I said.

"Can we move onto the next would you rather please? It's been a week and we haven't done anything except watch Fang not talk to Max," Gazzy and Iggy said.

"Okay, impatient people! I'll go," Fang said.

Everyone jumped on the bed wanting to hear more.

"Oh, come on! We MUST know!" Nudge said.

"Alright, Gazzy, would you rather host a karaoke party or a create a Pokemon play?" he said with a straight face.

Angel and Nudge giggled I was in shock. How could karaoke cross Fang's mind? And when did he know about Pokemon? He was a mystery. I swear Nancy Drew couldn't figure him out!

"What will it be?" Iggy said smiling widely.

"Umm…do I have to do this?" Gazzy asked.

"Yep," we all said.

"Would I have to sing if I did the karaoke?"

"Yes. You at least have to sing one song."

"Uh…well. Umm, I guess…the karaoke," Gazzy said hanging his head down in shame.

"Gazzy! That's not manly!" Iggy said.

"Neither is Pokemon!"

"I am ashamed!"

"Why? You're as much of a man as he!" I said trying to help Gazzy.

Gazzy smiled at that and Iggy glared in my direction.

"So, where are we going to do this karaoke party at!?" Nudge asked.

"At our house back in Florida," Fang said.

"We could even invite Matt for some duets!" Iggy said.

I punched Ig in the arm and turned back to Fang.

"I think we should head back now. If that's okay?" he said turning to me.

"Yep, let's go!"

"Ooh Max is anxious to see Matt again!" Iggy said.

"Out the window now!"

"She mad," Gazzy mumbled to Iggy.

"Iggy! The window's not that way!" I yelled.

I directed him toward the bathroom, I opened the door and pushed him in the shower. Then I turned the ice cold water on and left him there.

"Max! Maximum Ride! You are evil!!"

I smiled darkly at Fang and went to the window. I stood on the ledge of the three story building's window. I let myself fall forward. I could no longer hear the laughter of my flock or the grunts of anger from Iggy, all I heard was the rushing air. It was so dang peaceful.

I unfurled my wings at the last moment and flew up to meet my flock. Iggy was dripping wet and glaring in every direction. I laughed at his expression. He had to be one of the funniest guys I knew.

"Ready to get back?" I asked.

"Max and Matt sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Iggy and Gazzy sang.

"Iggy!" I yelled before grabbing his jacket and pulling him forward using my speed. I would go in a big circle.

"Max!? What's happening?" he asked all serious now.

I chuckled and pushed harder.

"Max!"

"Don't worry! I have you!"

"Let go!"

I obeyed and he went spiraling into Fang.

"Oof!" Fang and Iggy both said.

Nudge, Angel, and I went laughing hard.

"Come on, let's seriously go. I'm getting tired of this hotel!" I said.

This time no remarks came from Iggy or Gazzy. We headed off flying into the distance wondering what Gazzy was planning in his devious mind.

**I know this was a ton shorter! I am so sorry about that! The next one will be a lot more interesting one because Gazzy can choose the song the flock member has to sing!! What will he choose for Max? Or Fang? Nudge, Iggy, Angel? Himself? Who will he invite? Where will he get the music? So, many questions, one conclusion, wait until next chapter! **

**Darn I hate waiting to. Anyways sorry again this was short and maybe you guys were a little disappointed. Sorry again. So if any of you guys have an idea for a would you rather feel free to tell me. I would love that! Please review! And I'll try to post sooner!**

**-Kenna92005**


	14. Oh Yeah! I think I'm gonna like this!

**Hey Hey! Alright last on WYR to the EXTREME 2, Fang gave Gazzy a would you rather that was, host a karaoke party or a pokemon play. Gaz chose a Karaoke party. Hope you remember! Also sorry for the late posting again!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

GAZZY'S POV

As we landed on our yard we saw twenty or so boxes all addressed to Max from Matt. I swear that guy needs a life! Max kicked them out of the doorway and unlocked the door ignoring Iggy. Fang didn't seem to care at all but I could tell it was biting at him.

_Hmm…maybe I should make him sing something like that…What would be a good song?_

_Maybe I could help you!_

_Angel, get out of my head!_

_Oh, Gazzy, face it you need help! _

_I do but there's something called the internet these days!_

_But that's no fun!_

_Angel, it would be cheating!_

_No one else has to know!_

_Fine, on some songs you can help, okay? Now get out of my head!_

"Gazzy? Hello? Earth to, Gaz!" Iggy said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Iggy, what are you doing?"

"Max told me to come and get you. You were standing out here like an idiot for a while now!"

I looked around and noticed that everyone was gone.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" I said walking around him and inside.

Max was on the couch, Fang beside her.

"Gazzy!" Angel said running to me.

"Wait I think I might know the song Fang could sing! It's coming to me!" I whispered.

She pulled me into her room.

"Great I lost it!"

"That's okay! I found a movie you could watch to get ideas!"

"What is it called?"

"High School Musical!"

"A-a musical?"

"Yeah!"

"You know how musicals make me!"

"I know you hate them but Gazzy just think of it! There are tons of songs!"

"What movie is it?"

"High School Musical 2!"

"What? We already saw that one!"

"No we saw high school musical 1 this is High School Musical 2!"

"Is it still the same crappy music?"

"Gazzy! The first one was awesome! I mean it's so good they made a third one!"

"Now that's pushing it to the limit!"

I got off the bed and ran to the door.

"No, Gazzy!"

Angel jumped in the air and tackled me.

"Must reach door!" I said.

Army crawling with Angel on my back.

"No! You will watch the movie!"

I tried and tried in the end Angel cheated and used her mind powers…

"Gazzy, sit on the bed!" she said sternly.

Automatically I got off the ground and walked to the bed. I sat and watched the fuzzy screen.

Angel put the movie in and the screen came to a bright picture. An FBI warning. Then the menu came on.

I groaned loudly. Well enough to get someone in here…

Nudge walked in, "What are you guys watching?"

"High School Musical 2!!"

"Really! Yays!!"

I glared at her. She shrugged it off.

"Help!" I yelled knowing Max would come in thinking a flyboy would be here.

Angel immediately covered my mouth and sent Max and Fang back to the couch mentally. Iggy not much.

Iggy walked in unaware that Nudge was here too. In fact he sat right on her and stayed there until she pushed him off.

"I see you're having girl trouble." I said.

He punched my arm.

The TV now held a picture of the classroom with the kids chanting summer summer.

"Oh boy," I said knowing this would be long.

"Shut up!" Angel said.

Then…bam! Music started and papers were flying everywhere!

"Oh no…" I said quietly sinking further down on the bed.

**(A/N Alright HSM fans please read the Author's note at the end it'll explain this whole thing! Don't get mad!)**

MAX'S POV

"What do you think Angel is doing to Gazzy to make him suffer?" I asked.

"Oh, I heard they were going to watch High School Musical 2."

"Oh…poor Gazzy."

Fang smiled down at me. He lifted my chin to where he could look in my eyes and kissed me softly. I slowly kissed him back.

No matter what the would you rather we would get through it. Because we are strong and in love.

Next thing you know we were hearing screams. Gazzy's to be exact.

"Well I better check on him!" I said.

Fang and I got up and walk over to where Angel's room was.

GAZZY'S POV

"NO!!" I screamed trying to get someone's attention.

Angel clamped her hand over my mouth shushing me.

"Shut up! You'll get ideas!"

"Just skip to the end!"

Nudge glared at me. Iggy sat there laughing the whole time.

Suddenly Max and Fang came in. They looked at me in pity.

"Save me!" I said.

Max helped me out of the room.

"Gazzy, how will you get ideas!"

"Youtube!"

I shut the door behind me.

"Thank you so much, guys!"

"You're welcome!" they said.

"Fang, can I borrow your laptop?"

"Sure just don't break it."

"Oh yeah Gazzy breaking it on purpose. You're just lucky we can carry it!" Max said smiling.

Fang scowled and walked with Max back to the living room.

I went to Fang's room. I turned the computer on and waited for it to boot up.

Hmm, last thing I remember from HSM 2 was Sharpay singing about Fabulous stuff…

_Maybe Max should sing that!_

The computer was now on and working fast. I clicked on the internet and searched Youtube. The screen changed to the Youtube's homepage. I searched for HSM 3 music.

What can I say? I liked the first one. Not the second so maybe the third would work.

I went to the song Boys Are Back and listened. I could not believe this! I actually liked that song! In fact I knew just who would sing it!

Next I clicked on Can I Have This Dance. Again I liked it. Maybe I should go and watch this movie! After figuring out who would sing that song I clicked on scream. It sounded interesting.

In the end it was interesting. In fact I was already half way done with the song list! I got out a piece of paper and wrote down our names. In fact I added some duets as well. I wrote the names beside them.

Now let's find Iggy a good song!

I searched for Punk Rock. Iggy's favorite type of music. It was awesome! My search came up with a song called Punk Rock 101 by Bowling for Soup. I clicked on it and watched the music video. It rocked so I added it to my list.

_Now for Angel or Nudge. Should they have a duet? Nah. I want to get this over with._

I remembered Angel saying something about Play and how the song Cinderella was better than the Cheetah Girls Cinderella.

I searched Cinderella which got a ton of stuff so I searched for Play and scanned for Cinderella. Boom there it was! I clicked on it thinking it would be cool. It was cool, for a girl song.

I went back to the homepage and saw a Disney channel add. I remembered how on Disney Channel it was showing a Jordan Pruitt was it? I think it was. I searched for her and it came up with a few songs.

I closed my eyes and picked one. It came to Outside Looking In. I watched, pretty cool, she was a good singer. I at least think so.

I added all my songs to my list and turned the computer off. Now I must find a nice place to have my Karaoke party. I grabbed my windbreaker and walked into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Max asked me.

"I was going to look for a place for my would you rather."

"Oh, well. Don't go by yourself."

"Okay."

I went back to Angel's room and heard a song playing.

"Come to finish the movie?" Nudge asked.

"I knew you liked it!" Angel said.

"It's alright but I need Iggy." "Well that's my cue to go! See ya!" Iggy said.

We walked out of the room and out the front door.

"Come back soon! Don't be long!" Max called after us.

"Where are we going?" Iggy asked.

"We're going to find a place for my would you rather to take place."

"Ooh. By the way, what's my song that I'm singing?"

"Funny. I'll tell you when it's time."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope sorry."

"Darn it!"

I jumped in the air and headed east looking for an older building for rent.

We found one off Booth Road. It used to be a night club. Maybe with a little work Iggy and I could fix it up.

"What's it look like?" Iggy asked.

"It looks like a…dance club. It has four disco balls and a few strobe lights still. Maybe we could fill the bar with Mountain Dew and Dr. Pepper.

"Ooh that would be nice!" he said rubbing his hands together.

"Come on Max will be worrying about us."

We walked back outside and into the air. I could not wait to see their faces when I told them what they would be singing!

**Alright first is first I have nothing against HSM. I like it but not the second. The third was really good though. Second it was really fun to write in Gazzy's POV. It was a nice change. Okay thirdly This would you rather won't last as long as Fang's. Next chapter we should be moving on to someone elses wyr. Ooh a secret! Okay well anyways PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh and sorry to all HSM fans. I don't mean to make you mad! Review!**

**-Kenna92005**


	15. Gotta break the news gently

_**Hi! Alright I'll skip the apology until the end. So, last on WYR 2, Gazy got all the flocks songs done and now he has to tell them their songs.**_

**_I do not own Maximum Ride_**

_**GAZZY'S POV**_

_Iggy and I walked out of the apartments door. Music was blaring across the street. It was a song that ad a very nice beat… should I add this song? What's this song called?_

"_Ooh! Sadie Hawkins Dance! I love this song!" Iggy said dancing a little bit._

"_Who's it by?" I asked getting my paper out from my pocket._

"_Relient K! Man, this song rocks!!" _

"_Please…you are embarrassing me!" I said crossing out Iggy's song and adding Sadie Hawkins Dance._

"_Ready to go?" I asked._

"_Wait until the songs over!"_

"_You, my friend, are hopeless."_

"_Quit doing the disco!" I said, "Stop break dancing!"_

_After the song ended I jumped in the air unfurling my wings. Iggy came up behind me humming the song. I shook my head and tried to remember where our house was._

_After Iggy and Gazzy found their house…_

"_There you guys are!" Max said opening the front door for us._

"_Hey, Max," I said._

"_So when are we going to know our songs?" Angel said coming down the stairs._

"_Yeah! I want to know!" Nudge said._

"_Alright everyone huddle around the living room. I'll tell you."_

_Everyone rushed and sat down. I strutted across the room, being the cool guy I was, I took my time._

"_Oh, get over here already!" Nudge and Angel yelled._

"_Dang you guys are pushy!"_

"_Just tell us!"_

"_Alright…Max, your song is Fabulous from the movie High School Musical 2."_

"_You've got to be kidding me! I can't sing that! No way!" she said._

_Fang and everyone else laughed._

"_Fang your song is Scream, also from High School Musical but this time HSM3."_

"_What?" he asked._

"_You and Max will be doing a duet called Can I Have This Dance."_

_They looked at each other then glared at me for a split second. I blinked trying to remember where I was._

"_Iggy your song is Sadie Hawkins Dance."_

_Iggy pounded his fist in the air and hooted. _

"_Oh yeah! That song rocks!"_

"_Let's move on!" Nudge said._

"_Alright, Nudge, your song is…Cinderella by Play."_

"_Who?"_

"_Angel your song is Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt."_

"_Outside looking where?"_

"_Alright well that is it."_

"_Wait a minute! What's your song?" Max asked._

"_Yeah! What are you singing?" Nudge asked._

"_I am singing a duet with Iggy called The Boys Are Back."_

"_What!? I am singing two!?" Iggy asked._

"_Yes."_

_They all seemed mad but slightly happy. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least they didn't kill me._

_**The Next Morning**_

_I awoke with silly string covering my bed. _

_How did I sleep through this? Who did this!?_

I got up and pulled on clean clothes. I ran out holding some silly string.

"Who did this!?" I asked.

"Well…it wasn't my idea," Iggy said.

"Angel," I whispered darkly.

She and Nudge giggled.

"Max!" I shouted.

"What is it, Gazzy?" she asked from the hallway.

"I am going to work on the building where my karaoke party is going to be held!"

"Don't go alone!" she said.

I grabbed Iggy's arm and pulled him out of the house.

"Alright alright! Chill dude! You're squeezing my arm too tight!" he said.

"Sorry."

"Do we have money?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Well we need to buy decorations and cleaning supplies."

"Oh…right. Sorry I'm new to the whole cleaning thing."

_It's okay Gazzy. You go ahead. Nudge and I will buy the supplies you need. Go and clean up what you can_

_Angel! Stop coming in my head! But…thanks_

_You're welcome_

"Alright let's go."

"Aren't we gonna get money?" Iggy asked.

"Nope. Angel will buy the stuff we need."

"Oh, okay."

We walked a few blocks and soon enough we were there. At our karaoke house. What would be a good name for it? Ants Dance? No that's lame…

We walked in.

"We should start with picking things up first," I said.

"Okay, Gazzy, I don't even pick up my own room," Iggy said.

"You're just gonna have to try."

"I'm blind."

"That's no excuse. You can feel your way."

He retreated into silence. Maybe we did need the flock to help us clean up the building.

At four o'clock Angel and Nudge came, which was six hours later! By then we had nine trash bags filled, fourteen dishes washed, and most of the windows spotless. We swept the floor already but I put Nudge on mopping duty. Angel got on the windows and when Max and Fang arrived I put them on dish duty.

Iggy and I had to go to Wal-Mart to buy the songs CDs that had the songs on them.

"We'll be back soon!" I said wiping the sweat off my face with my sleeve.

"Okay, but don't be long. This isn't our would you rather, you know," Angel said.

I grinned at her, I had it easy. Fang had dragged all of them in my would you rather which surprisingly, pleased me.

It took Iggy and I thirty minutes to walk to Wal-Mart. I know what you're thinking, why didn't you fly? I'll tell ya why, we didn't fly because where ever we went we felt like we were being watched, and not only regular people if you know what I mean… we would tell Max after we get back.

We rushed in Wal-Mart and Ig threw CDs at me to check, most of the time it was just punk rock stuff…

I found the High School Musical CDs and went off to find, Relient K, Jordan Pruitt, and Play. I found all except the Play group. I went to find a worker to help. The only one there looked gruff and mean but I still asked.

"Sir, do you happen to know if you have the song Cinderella by Play?" I asked.

"No, I don't know. I could check if you want," he said in a rough scratchy voice.

"Yes please." One of the many things I learned from Max. Good manners can get a good comeback from the person you're trying to get info on. Or in other words, butter them up and get what you want. I know it sounds mean but it works like a charm and most of the time the person doesn't even care.

The man typed on the keypad and nodded to himself. I didn't know if this was a good sign or bad… Next he turned to me.

"We have it. It should be over there by the DS games."

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed like I needed it so badly.

Man, I was good actor! Even Iggy was confused, until he got what I was doing then he busted up laughing.

"Shut up, you'll blow my nice guy cover!" I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry but…oh, boy! That was a good one! Ha-ha!"

"Come on, I found the CD."

We went to the nearest check out and paid for the four CDs. What would we do with them later? We'll only need them for this one…right?

The sky had darkened and we headed to the nearest semi truck.

"You know, I was thinking of a name for our building…I was thinking, Ants pants…" I said.

"Nah…that's too strange. How about the dancing pants?"

"Hmm…I like."

We unfurled our wings and jumped ion the air. I wonder how much work Max and the flock got done…

I walked through the clean shiny doors to find the floor spotless and all the cleaning done. The only thing I could think was W-O-W

_How'd they get done so quickly? How long were we gone?_

_Oh, not long. We just want to hurry this little Would you rather. Fang's took forever! _Angel said in my head.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked blind from the cleanliness.

"It's done," I said flatly.

"What is?"

"The cleaning. They did it, all. All we need to do is hand out fliers and fill the bar with Mountain Dew and Dr. Pepper."

"Whoa…"

"We're just good that way," Nudge said smiling.

Max and Angel were grinning at us, Fang looked bored, Nudge…well, she looked excited.

"Alright, so I have the CDs and I want you guys to listen to them and practice one on one while the rest of us hands out fliers. Max will go first and she'll practice until four thirty. You each have thirty minutes so the rest of you get in line after her. I also have maps of the town so we can hand the fliers out."

"I have one condition, um…I would like all of you to have a partner. Don't go alone," Max spoke gently.

"I got Ig!" I said right after Max spoke.

"I call Nudge!" Angel prompt.

"Well I guess it's settled, Fang you stay with Max while she practices and then you start. At five Nudge's group can come in. I'll take the north side of town."

"Alright, we'll take the south," Nudge and Angel said.

"I guess we have east and west then," Max said smiling.

"Alright, ready?" I said putting my hand in.

They joined in slowly.

"Three…two…one! Break!" I yelled running out of the building.

Nudge and Angel followed while Max and Fang grabbed the CDs.

"U and A!" I whispered to Iggy to make our trip faster.

**Max's POV**

_I hate going first. Actually, I hate singing. Ugh! Especially in front of people! I hate it! Why did Fang involve us all in this one? Why didn't he have Gazzy blow up something? Wait, did I just say that?_

"I'm going crazy!" I mumbled.

Fang looked at me from under his long bangs. His questioning look made me look away. How could I explain this to him at all? It's just so hard!

"So…are you going to start or what?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I guess…"

**Gazzy's POV**

Yes! Two big neighbor hoods down! Now for the Royal Oak Estates!

Iggy and I walked up the steps of a huge mansion. I rang the doorbell and out came an eight year old brown haired girl. She was very pretty.

"May I help you?" she asked in a lovely voice…almost like bells.

Iggy elbowed me in the stomach.

"Uh…uh," I said hating that I was tongue tied.

Iggy, realizing what was happening took the papers from my hand and spoke, "Yeah, we're having a karaoke party at the old Night club. We fixed it up so it's all for kids now. We thought everyone would want to come."

He handed her the paper she looked at it and smiled. I prayed that she would be there. She was so cute!

"I'll be there!" she said flashing us a beautiful smile of all white teeth.

She ran back into her house and shut the door. Iggy grabbed my arm and pulled me to the sidewalk.

"Uh…uh?" he said mocking me.

"What?" I said still thinking of that girl.

"You, my friend, have girl issues."

"Oh, and you don't!?"

"Max, will come around."

"Give up! She's Fang's! All Fang's! So, just give up!"

He and I both sighed and moved onto the next house.

**Angel's POV**

Finally! Five o'clock! Now we can practice! Nudge and I handed out the last of our flyers and headed back to the building. Max and Fang were waiting outside.

"Hey!" we said.

"Sup?" they called back.

"How'd you do?" I asked Max.

She looked down and tried to ignore Nudge's stares.

"She did awesome," Fang said smiling at her.

She looked up and grinned at him, I couldn't help but smile too. They were just so cute together! Now if only Iggy would stop flirting!

"Well we better start practicing," Nudge said running in the building.

"See ya later tonight!" I called running in behind her.

"Bye!" they shouted before unfurling their wings and flying.

**Okay, sorry for the late posting. I have been working on this for a while I promise you that! In fact I had most of it done but then I got stuck! So...yeah. Okay I promise on this would you rather it won't last as long as Fang's. That was way to long! AND I promise that I'll try to post sooner! Thanks for all your reviews and for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Kenna92005**


	16. The Most Embarrassing Day of my Life!

_**Hey hey! How is it going? Alright last on Would you rather 2 the flock went to pass out fliers. Gazzy found a girl who he liked and thought was beautiful. They practiced their songs... And now it's the day they perform! So here is the thing all of you ahev been waiting for!**_

**_I dislcaim that I own Maximum Ride aka I don't own Maximum Ride_**

_**MAX'S POV**_

_It turns out there's more people in this small town than what we all thought. There were people all around the room chatting and laughing waiting for the concert to begin. (By concert I mean the karaoke.) Some people were lined outside even! Ugh! I can't do this! I wonder if Gazzy will let me back out…_

_No! Absolutely not! You're going to sing Max! You have a beautiful voice! _Angel practically yelled in my head.

_Angel, get out of my head!_

_You're singing!_

_Sure…_

"Who's going first?" I asked Gazzy.

The flock was huddled in the office away from the crowed. Fang was twitching as much as me. The kids didn't even seem fazed! I don't know how they do it!

"Alright, first up Fang then Max and Fang's duet. Second well I guess third Max. Then Iggy and I then Iggy. Nudge is after Iggy and Angel after Nudge. How's that sound?" Gazzy said.

"No! I don't wanna go first!" Fang said.

"Well, sorry. You gave me this would you rather."

"You suck…" Fang said under his breath.

I punched him in the arm and glared at him. "I didn't meant that. Sorry…" Fang said to Gazzy.

Gazzy glared at him then turned to me and Fang. "You better get ready."

"What do you mean? I am ready the CD is out there."

"No I mean you might want to get dressed. Nudge and Angel went shopping and bought you guys clothes."

I glared at both of them. They acted innocent, I shook my head. "Where'd you get the money?"

"We borrowed at Silver Dollar City remember?"

"You mean to tell me you had more money!?"

"Just enough to buy a few clothes…"

Nudge brought out a chest from under the desk. She unlocked the padlock with a key and showed us the clothes. She took out a pink bedazzled dress. And to my horror she handed it to me. Fang snickered beside me. I snarled at him and threw the dress back into the chest.

Nudge took out a basketball uniform for…Fang? Why does he get to be lucky!?

Nudge took out a buttoned up striped shirt and khaki pants for Iggy. Then a matching one for Gazzy. Angel had a white/silver dress. Nudge ended up where a white blouse and a red shirt.

"Well, you guys will be on soon. I'll let Fang and Max change," Gazzy said walking out of the room. Iggy, Nudge, and Angel followed after him. I went to the chest and retrieved the stupid dress.

"I hate this."

"At least you don't have a tiara!" he said snickering again.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you."

"You wouldn't do that to your boyfriend, would you?"

"Oh, don't think I won't!" I exclaimed then stormed out of the room and into the bathroom.

I changed furiously. Then looked at myself. I looked like freaking Barbie going to a ball! This is so stupid! Ugh! I wanted to scream!!! I nearly tore the door down to get out.

Fang was changed in his jersey and shorts. He didn't look up at me yet, which I was thankful. I walked over to him and waited for him to look up. He looked good with a basketball jersey…

When he looked up his mouth formed a perfect O. I felt my face get hot. I knew I should have stayed in the bathroom! I grimaced and looked down.

Fang took a step towards me and lifted my chin to where I'd have to look at him. He tried to find words to say while I grimaced.

"Y-you look beautiful. No…more than that. There's no adjective to describe it."

Now I was the one shocked. I stood there my mouth a gape while he brushed hair out of my eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said finally.

He flashed me my favorite crooked smile making my heart melt. He took this time to kiss me lightly on my lips. My heart thumped so loud I thought he could hear it.

"You guys ready?" Gazzy said looking at us.

"Yeah," Fang said taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

We headed out of the safety of the office and out into the crowded dance room. The strobe lights were working wonderfully and people were drinking up the pop like there was no tomorrow!

"I'll see you in a little bit," Fang said kissing my cheek and walking on the stage.

"Max! Oh my gosh! You look so cute!" Angel said.

"You look totally awesome! You are working that dress! I am an awesome wardrobe artist!" Nudge said smiling.

"What's she look like?" Iggy asked.

Gazzy whispered to him describing my look. Iggy looked shocked and mad.

"I hate being blind!" Iggy hissed.

Angel must have sent him a mental picture of me because I heard Iggy whistling. I rolled my eyes embarrassed. Again I felt that same heat on my face.

Gazzy was on the stage with Fang announcing Fang and his song. Several girls screamed and cheered making my blood boil and my fist clench.

"Here's Nick!" Gazzy said handing the mike to Fang.

Fang winked at me and started the music. He seemed to read the lyrics then sing them as if checking them…

"The day the door is closed the echoes fill your soul. They won't say which way to go. Just trust your heart. To find what you're here for…open another door. But I'm not sure anymore it's just so hard!" he sang awesomely!

The music picked up speed. He still sang the verses effortlessly.

"Voices in my head, tell me they know best! Got me on the edge. They're pushin', pushin', they're pushin'! I know they've got a plan but the ball's in my hands! This time is man-to-man I'm drivin', fightin', inside of…" other voices sang "A world upside down."

"It's spinning faster! What do I do now without you? I don't know where to go! What's the right team? I want my own thing so bad I'm gonna scream! I can't chose, so confused. What's it all mean? I want my own dream so bad I'm gonna scream!"

He launched back into next verse.

"I'm kicking down the walls I gotta make them fall! Just break through them all! I'm punchin', crushin', I'm gonna fight to find myself! Me, and no one else. Which way, I can't tell! I'm searchin', searchin', can't find a way that I should turn…I should, to right or left, it... It's like nothing works without you!"

He went back to the chorus. Soundly so good! I watched as some fan girls screamed and went for the stage. "I don't know where to go what's the right team? I want my own thing so bad I'm gonna scream! I can't chose, so confused what's it all mean? I want my own dream! So bad I'm gonna scream!"

The fan girl got pulled aside by another girl who was trying to grab Fang. He stepped away from them and looked at me, still singing.

"Yeah, the clock's running down, hear the crowd getting loud. I'm consumed by the sound. Is it her? Is it love? Can the music ever be enough?Gotta work it out! Gotta work it out! You can do it! You can do it! I don't know where to go, what's the right team! I want my own thing so bad I'm gonna scream! I can't chose, so confused. What's it all mean? I want my own dream so bad I'm gonna scream! I don't know where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing! I want my own thing! I can't chose, so confused… What's it all mean? I want my own dream, so bad I'm gonna scream! Ohh…" He started to finish.

"Ahhhhhhhh…" he finished by screaming.

The music had now stopped an all the fan girls were going crazy. They were jumping over each other to get to Fang. He stood behind the mike waiting for me to walk up there for our duet.

_Oh, gosh. This is it! _I thought.

_You'll do good. _Angel thougth to me.

"Thanks," I said to her then stalked up to the stage. The girls had settled down just enough for the guys to push through. Now they were all googley eyed and were staring at me. Fang looked dark and protective. At least the guys weren't trying to climb over onto the stage!

Gazzy went to the mike and announced me and our duet. The guys cheered while the girls gave me envious looks. He handed the mike to Fang and got another one out for me. He plugged it into the machine and the pressed play. The music started slowly. My part came first, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close and take one step. Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide," I sang the best I could. To my sirprise Fang did as I sang. He was dancing with me on the stage! "Won't you promise me, now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget We'll keep dancing to keep dancing wherever we go next," we sang together.

We started into the chorus Fang and I still dancing on the stage. I felt embarrassed.

"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do and with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance?" we sang together. "Can I have this dance?" I repeated by myself. "Can I have this dance?" we sang again.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you threw it all!" Fang sang dipping me and then twirling me around.

"And you can't keep us apart!" we sang together. "Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart," I sang. "'Cause my heart is wherever you are!"

"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you! It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do and with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance?" we sang in harmony. "Can I have this dance?" I sang to him. "Can I have this dance?" we sang together again. "Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide. 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop! Let it rain, let it pour! What we have is worth fighting for! You know I believe, that we were meant to be!" we sang.

"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do! And with every step together, we just keep on getting better! So can I have this dance?" Our song was slowing. "Can I have this dance?" Fang sang.

"Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?" we sang finishing our song. I took a deep breath. Fang let go of my hand and we stopped dancing. The girls went wild again the guys whistled. They were crazy. Fang bowed to me and left me alone on the stage.

Gazzy came up and announced my song. I switched CDs and looked through the crowed towards my flock. Nudge and Angel were jumping up and down. Iggy was smiling and talking to Fang.

"Ready?" Gazzy asked smiling at me.

"No," I grimaced.

He gave me a smile and handed me the mike. My song started. I felt retarded up there.

"Its out with the old and in with the new, goodbye clouds of Grey, hello skies of blue! A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa! Endless days in my chaise. The whole world according to moi! Excuse Me Thank You. Iced tea imported from England, lifeguards imported from Spain, towels imported from Turkey, turkey imported from Maine!" I sang.

"We're gonna relax and renew!" I sang with Ryan's voice on the machine.

"You, go, do! I want fabulous, that is my simple request, all things fabulous! Bigger and better and best, I need something inspiring to help me get along, I need a little fabulous is that so wrong? Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops, Where is my pink prada tote? I need my tiffany hair band, and then I can go for a float!" yep I felt stupid. How could Gazzy be so mean to me like this? "A summer like never before!" I san again with the machine's voice. "I want more!" I sang by myself. "She wants fabulous, that is her simple request, all things fabulous! Bigger and better and best, she needs something inspiring to help her get along! She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong? Fabulous pool, fabulous splash, fabulous parties even fabulous trash, fabulous fashion, fabulous bling, she's got to have fabulous everything!" the machines backup singers sang.(**A/N To shorten this chapter up a bit I will not include all the lyrics…)**

"This won't do, that's a bore. That's insulting, I need more! I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need…I Need FABULOUS!" I sang carrying out the word.

The back up singers sang again then my part started to end…

"I like what I see, I like it a lot!" I sang looking at Fang.

"Is this absolutely fabulous?" the girl's voices rang through the machine.

"Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?" the boy's voice sang.

"Absolutely... NOT!" I finished.

The boys went crazy. The girls went even more jealous. Though, I don't see why… I walked off the stage and went into the office ignoring the flock.

I grabbed my jeans and tee shirt. I ran to the bathroom wanting to get out of this stupid dress! I rushed even more through changing. I opened the door to find Fang changing back into his shirt. I shut the door quickly keeping myself on the inside.

I can't believe I just walked in on him! I can't believe I saw him shirtless…I've seen him like that before! But never when we were boyfriend and girlfriend…Oh gosh! I feel even more stupid.

Okay, I'm gonna stay in here until he walks out. I put my head to the door listening to Fang. It was silent on the other end, of course it's Fang! He'll always be silent!

I opened the door and walked out looking down at the ground I tossed the dress into chest and finally looked up. Fang stood leaning against the wall watching me intently.

_Dang! Why does he have to look cute? No! I did not just think that! _"Hey," he said conversationally.

"Hi," my voice squeaked.

_Stupid stupid stupid!!!_

He chuckled and got off the wall. I walked around to where my back was against the door. He went to the desk and tossed his jersey in the chest. Gazzy burst through the door knocking me to the ground and grabbed his clothes.

"Sorry, Max! But I have to hurry!" he called from the bathroom.

Fang held his hand out for me. I got up on my own even more embarrassed than before. Thanks Gaz…

Gazzy came out of the bathroom in his nice clothes. He looked at us then nodded walking back out of the room. I realized this whole time Iggy was singing his song and we missed out on it.

I walked out of the office Fang on my heels. Iggy's song had now ended. We missed all of it! How bad cold I get!? I am supposed to support the flock! Ugh!

The girls went wild and the boys clapped. I clapped along and smiled. Angel and Nudge were talking about how great Iggy was. I wish I could have seen it. The next song started. It was now Gazzy and Iggy's duet together. The Boys Are Back? Maybe…

There song started up and then a girl came towards us. She seemed to be about Gazzy's age. She also had an older sister with her, who kept looking at Fang. The younger girl went over to Angel and they talked. The older sister came over to Fang.

"So…are you single?" I heard her ask.

"No, I actually have a hot girlfriend," Fang said.

She looked around and right through me. "Where?"

It took most of my will power not to tackle her here. Maybe outside…when there's not that many witnesses. Yes, my plan will be full proof!

Fang took my side making me break from my thought. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The girl look truly shocked, why? Why me? I asked myself again. This is even more embarrassing!

I love Fang but I hate bringing attention, which right now he was doing! Nearly all the girls in the room turned and glared at me. The boys looked sad and turned away. I felt even more embarrassed. I don't know how much more I can take of this!

HELP ME!!!!

**Not much of a wait this time, huh? I thought I'd treat you guys! You all rock! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I put in more fax in this chapter and I hope you loved that. I am sorry that we didn't get through all of the songs...next chapter is Nudge's and Angel's song and then Gazzy will ask someone a would you rather. So we will move on! I promise you that! This document was like eight pages on word...Well I hope you enjoyed it and please Review!!!!**

**-Kenna92005**


	17. Model, wait, Eraser!

**Hey! What up? How was your guys' Thanksgiving? Last on WYR2 Max and Fang got to sing their songs. They also sang their duet. Hope that remids you!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

Once everyone stopped staring I let out my breath and waited for Fang to let go of me. He did nothing but stand and watch Gazzy's and Iggy's duet.

They were really good. And the song had a great beat! I was surprised at how they performed. They were really good.

"The Boys Are Back! Gonna do it again! Gonna wake up the neighborhood! The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want! The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!" "Here To Change The World!" Gazzy sang by himself.

"To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones Who Make The Rules! The Boys Are Back!" they sang in harmony.

"No Need To Worry, Cause…" Gazzy sang. "The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!" they sang together.

"Look Out Now!" Iggy sang really good! "The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again!" they sang.

"And We Make It Look Good!" Iggy sang.

"The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!" they finished together.

They bowed to the crowed. Several girls screamed for them. I think I heard one scream they loved Iggy although she used his fake name Jeff. Iggy and Gazzy jumped off the stage, I mean literally, jumped off the stage! They surfed the crowd till they were pushed over to us. Then we let go of them and made them fall.

"That was awesome!" Gazzy screamed jumping up.

"What was that for?" Iggy asked brushing off his pants.

"That was wicked! You guys rocked!" Nudge said.

"Thank you!" they said unison.

"You guys were incredible. I was surprised, but I mean that in a good way," I said smiling at them.

They smiled wide and turned around to face the crowd. Angel was up on the stage. She announced herself and started to sing her song. The little girl that came before came over again. She went over to Gazzy. He stopped smiling and started brushing through his hair to see if it was good.

They smiled at each other than walked off on their own.

"I think we might have a little Romeo in our flock," Fang whispered in my ear.

"Oh, you mean besides yourself?"

He smirked and took my hands, wrapping them around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist and we swayed to the music. It was very easy to dance with a good leader. Who knew Fang could dance?

Angel sang beautiful. Her white dress shimmering in the lights. She looked just like an angel up there. I couldn't help but smile at her. Fang watched my face, curiosity in his eyes but his face expressionless.

We danced through Angel's whole song. I peered over at Gazzy who was still talking to the younger girl. Iggy had a crowd of girls surrounding him. Nudge was standing in the corner smiling at Angel. I smiled back at Fang. These were the times that made me feel so human. My flock were acting normal and we were all having fun.

"You don't know how it feels. To be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like, to be left out, and you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend on the outside looking in…" Angel sang the last verse with perfection.

The music slowed to a stop and Angel introduced Nudge and her song. She skipped off the stage and let Nudge have the spotlight. Nudge's song came on and she sang.

"When I was just a little girl. My momma used to tuck me into bed and she'd read me a story. It always was about a Princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory. I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be. Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me!" Her voice was very soothing and pretty. Fang twirled me around and I looked back at him. He was watching our feet with great interest… I looked down and saw nothing.

"I know my shoes are dirty you don't have to stare," I said sarcastically.

He looked up at me and smirked. He kept his eyes locked on mine for the rest of Nudge's song. We swayed soundlessly, until a girl came over. Fang ignored her and twirled me. She tapped on my shoulder and asked, "May I dance with him?"

"Uh…sure," I stammered.

I tried to pull away from Fang but he didn't let go of his hold on my waist. He stared at me a million questions in his eyes. I nodded at the girl and he let go.

I tried hard to keep my blood from boiling as I saw them dancing. She was so close you couldn't but a single sheet of paper between them! I stood by Angel.

"Hey, Angel. You were great!" I encouraged.

She blushed, "Thanks, you were better!"

"Oh, I don't think so. You looked so pretty up there! Your voice is so beautiful! If you were older all the guys would be after you!"

She smiled widely and looked up at me. She turned and looked at Fang. She glared at them, her head shaking in a 'no' gesture.

I held out my hand. She stared back at me. Her questioning look made me talk. "Wanna dance with me?"

She smiled a little bit and took my hand. She didn't know how to dance so I let her keep her feet on mine. I danced with her silently crossing the room and twirling.

She kept staring at Fang and the girl. Every now and then I would hear her mumble something. I was never quite sure what.

"Why are you staring?" I asked turning us around.

"You'll see in a little bit," she said darkly and smiling evilly.

"Angel, are you go--" I was cut off by a shriek.

It was the girl who was dancing with Fang. Her pants had a dark red spot. Suddenly a boy came over and dumped his drink on her. She ran to the bathroom. I turned to Angel.

"Now you can control periods?" I asked.

"No…but she was on hers and it was just too tempting so I had to tamper with her control system… It's quite confusing to tell you the whole thing."

"I think we owe her an apology."

"For what? Her having her period and wearing white pants? It ain't my fault!"

"No but still. She was embarrassed."

"So I'll say, 'sorry for controlling your brain and making you bleed all over yourself. Then controlling the other guys brain to dump his soda on you.' Yeah that makes real sense."

"Okay, you're off the hook."

She smiled at me. We danced more and I dipped her down just a little bit. She giggled and laughed.

Nudge had finished her song. Fang had came over to us. Angel and I were clapping for Nudge. She smiled and ran off the stage. A person from the crowd started to sing next.

"Wanna go?" I asked.

"Yeah! Let's go."

I scanned the area for Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy was still in the mob. Gazzy was by the bar with the girl.

"Nudge, you get Gazzy. I'll get Iggy."

"Break!" she said punching the air for no reason at all.

"What do we do?" Angel asked.

I looked around again. This time my eyes locked on a model faced man. I glared at him.

"You two get outside, fast!" I said under my breath.

Fang glanced at the same guy and held onto Angel's arm. They ran outside.

I jogged to Iggy and pushed through the mob.

"Excuse me!" I said.

"No! I was here first!" an annoying girl hissed.

"I need to get to Jeff!"

"Well so do I!"

"Girl, don't even mess with me!"

"You're not passing me!"

The model boy was now moving through the crowd toward me. I turned back to the girl. She seemed unfazed. I pulled my arm pack and clenched my fist. Her eyes widened and she moved.

"Jeff!" I screamed.

A boy's hand flew up into the air. I grabbed it before anyone else and pulled him. He came but with a fight. Girls moved out of my way and soon I was right beside him.

"Max, you have to help me!"

"We have to get outta here! Erasers!" I hissed.

His breath caught. He froze in fear. I pulled on his arm and we moved closer to the doors. He unsnapped and soon we were running.

We burst through the doors and met up with Fang and Angel. I looked around for Nudge and Gazzy. They were no where.

"Where's Nudge and Gazzy?" I asked.

Fang had a worried expression. I turned back inside. The music was blaring and I caught the model guy holding onto Nudge and Gazzy's arms. They punched and kicked, they even screamed. The little girl was unconscious lying on the floor.

I sprinted over to them and did a roundhouse kick right in his chest. He fell letting go of the kids.

"Run!" I screamed at them.

Nudge dashed for the door. Gazzy stood with me looking at the girl on the floor. I pushed him towards the door.

"I can't leave her!" he yelled over the music.

"Just go! I'll get her!" I said so he would leave.

The Eraser jumped up and charged at me. I dodged his attack and sank my fist in his cheek. He spat out blood and glared at me.

"What's wrong bird girl? Weak or just out of practice?" he said in a rough voice.

"Shut up, mutt," I put as much steel and menace in my voice.

I kicked at him but he caught my leg and flipped me over. I hit the ground making me lose my breath. He pulled me up from the collar of my shirt.

I spit in his eye. He shrieked with rage but let go of me. I grabbed the girl off the floor and ran for the door. He was right on my heels.

I burst through the front doors and unfurled my wings. I flew soaring high in the air. I poured on speed to our house. I hope Fang already got the kids packing 'cause we're back in caves for awhile.

I landed minutes later in our yard. I ran for the door and Gazzy opened it. His face was relieved as he saw the girl in my arms. I gave her to him and he sat her on the couch.

"Fang!" I yelled.

He came down the steps silently.

"Did you already pack?" I asked.

He pointed to some bags near me.

"Oh…what about food?"

"Nope. I'll get it!"

He ran to the kitchen. Nudge and Angel were shaking with fear. Fang and I packed food into an old backpack.

"Let's go! U and A!" I ordered.

My flock dashed outside. Gazzy stayed inside with the girl.

"Gaz, we have to go. We can't bring her with us."

"But we have to! I can't leave her!"

"You have to! It's her or all of us to die!"

"She's going to die!?"

"No! What I meant was do you want the Eraser to kill us and let our secret out to the girl?"

He looked back regretful to the girl.

"She's safer here! She has a family too! We can't take her!"

He stood up and ran out the door. I followed them outside and we flew in the air. We would fly for hours before landing!

**Hey! How was it? If any of you guys want the songs they sang here they are:**

**Max: Fabolous (HSM2)**

**Fang: Scream (HSM3)**

**Max and Fang's duet: Can I have This Dance (HSM3)**

**Iggy: Sadie Hawkens Dance by Relient K**

**Gazzy and Iggy's Duet: The Boy's Are Back (HSM3)**

**Nudge: Cinderella by Play**

**Angel: Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt**

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Also I was thinking of changing the title of this. How would you guys like the title Would You Rather To The Maximum 2? I'll change the first one's title as well. Just tell me! Review!**

**-Kenna92005**


	18. She's Like a Bird

**Hey hey! Okay so last on Would You Rather to the Extreme (aka Maximum) Anyways, an Eraser came and destroyed the flocks karaoke party! Not cool! Gazzy also had to leave his friend. (The little girl)**

**I disclaimify that I own Maximum Ride.**

Gazzy swooped down next to Nudge. He's been quiet ever since leaving that girl behind. He'll just have to get over her!

"I have made up my mind!" he called out to all of us.

We flew in closer to hear what he would say. It did not take long.

"Okay, well, I have figured who I want to be my victim! Nudge! Okay, Nudge, would you rather have to make a huge nest just like a real bird or eat worms for you food all week?" he said grinning evilly.

She grimaced. Nudge did not want to do this!

"I am NOT eating worms for a week!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, then it's settled. Today you make a nest for yourself to sleep in, it has to be in a tree as well…"

"Ugh! I hate this! This is not cool!"

"We can set up camp now. We've been flying all day, I think you guys disserve a break," I said.

"Yes! Oh, and guys, you can't help her make the nest!" Gazzy added.

"Darn it! This could take all night!" Nudge hissed.

"Then you might wanna hurry!" he called.

We picked a huge oak tree in the middle of a national park. Nudge was off to find sticks and mud. She came back with fifteen long sticks about half her size and four piles of mud.

"Now wait a minute!" Gazzy said. "Iggy, don't birds carry the sticks in their mouths?"

"I am NOT doing that!" Nudge said.

"Fine with me. But you might wanna hurry, the sun's going down," Gazzy snickered.

The rest of us found a nice branch and settled in. Nudge came and went through the night. She would sometimes make disgusted sounds and fling some mud on Gazzy while he was sleeping.

"Max, don't worry, I'll take first watch. Since I'll be up and all!" Nudge said.

"You sure, Nudge? That could take awhile," I said.

"I'll be fine. I'll scream if anything goes wrong."

"Okay."

I settled down and closed my eyes. My ears were on alert but I must have doze off because I found myself in the midst of a group of people singing a Brittney Spears song!

I woke up with a fresh coat of cool sweat on me. The singing was terrible! The song, ugh! Do I even have to describe it!?

I looked around at my flock. Everyone else was asleep. Nudge was in a rounded thing made of sticks and mud. She looked uncomfortable but she was asleep. Fang and the rest were each on their branch soundlessly sleeping. No sound came from anywhere. It was quiet, too quiet. Something was wrong, I could feel it!

I jumped off my branch and landed on the ground. Nothing else stirred. I scanned the darkness, only fields of grass and rolling hills were in my view.

I turned around to face an Eraser. "Looking for us?" he sneered.

I looked behind him where his Eraser pals got their guns ready to shoot my flock. I glared back at the Eraser in front of me. I opened my mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.

The Eraser swiped at my face, but he was too late. My flock was up and ready to fight. Fang swooped down and kicked at the Eraser in front of me.

Fang missed and the Eraser grabbed my jacket. I punched him in the gut and kicked him in the shin. He doubled over for only mere seconds, but it was enough to let me and the flock get away.

"U and A!" I shouted at them.

They soared up into the air. I unfurled my wings and soared up with them. I looked back down at the ground. An Eraser was aiming at Angel, with their gun.

I raced towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and raced away, but was too slow. The Eraser shot his gun, he missed Angel but got my leg.

I let Angel go and focused on flying.

_Come on! Pain is only a message! Ignore message! _I thought to myself.

We flew away from the park and the Erasers. My leg was throbbing and bleeding badly. My jeans were already soaked red from my right knee down. My breath was coming in short gasps, But I continued to ignore it.

I was starting to slow. I was at the end of my flock, but no one noticed. Everyone looked tired, yet alert at the same time. Angel looked back at me with questioning eyes. She flew to me.

"Thanks for saving me, Max," she said smiling.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

She looked down at my leg and gasped. "Fang!" she screamed. "Hurry, Max is hurt!"

I suddenly got tired from the loss of blood. I was slowly getting weaker and weaker. Fang flew fast towards me.

He caught me right as I let myself drop. His arms holding me close to him in a protective way.

"We have to stop somewhere!" he called.

The flock nodded. I clenched my teeth from the pain.

"Don't worry, Max. We'll get you better!" he whispered to me.

"Fang," I whispered before closing my eyes.

**Darn it! A Cliff! As you guys may have noticed this story happens between book one and two. There are Erasers in this story, that part is no mistake! Also sorry for not posting soon but I hardly got any reviews so nothing motivated me but a few. But thanks to those who actually did review!! Please review and thanks for reading. I'll try to post sooner but not next week. Next week is Christmas so I'm gonna take that week off! Happy Holidays! Please review, the button will not hurt you one bit! Trust me!**

**-Kenna92005**


	19. Would You Rather?

**Hey! Sorry for such the long update! I hope this will be long enough for you guys. Last on, Would You Rather 2, Max and the Flock escaped from the Erasers and Max got shot. she fainted and Fang caught her. Here we go!**

**I don't own MR.**

"Is she awake yet?" Gazzy whispered.

"No…" Fang said.

"Do you think she survived?" Angel asked her voice breaking.

"Guys, this is Max we're talking about! Of course she survived!" Iggy said trying hard not to cry.

"Max, I know you're not feeling well but we need you right now! If you could like…wake up and start a commotion with your sarcastic remarks and attitude. Then get us into bigger trouble and them having to get us out and we fight. You get on top and kill tons of flyboys we escape and blow up the school, it'd be perfect. So any minute now would be fine," Nudge rambled on.

"It's no use, she's not going to get up…" Fang whispered sadly.

_I can't believe he'd give up on me that easy! _I thought now feeling pain in my leg.

My leg felt a lot better than what it did before. Better part, I was now conscious! Yay!

"I can't believe you'd give up on me that easy," I whispered trying to sit up but found I was in a cage.

"Max!" my flock cheered.

"Yos."

"Max! We got captured!" Angel said.

"I think she sees that," Iggy said.

"Thank you, captain obvious," Gazzy said.

"Guys, no fighting! We can't turn against each other especially right now!" I said.

Jeb came in just as I said that. He looked at me and smiled. Mistake number one.

"Max, you're up!" he said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I said taking Gazzy's statement.

"We have a few tests for you--"

"Oh joy, what will they do now? Take apart my skull and fish around my brain?" I said emotionless.

The smile stayed on Jeb's face. "Come on, Max. They're ready for you."

"You can tell them I'm not coming."

"Now we both know they won't allow that."

"Well I'm not coming. In fact, none of us are coming. Tell your science geek friends that we're done being their guinea pigs."

"Really? And how do you think they'll handle that?"

"I think they will respect our wishes and try to kill us. That is when we will fight back."

"Max, don't start this."

Jeb unlocked my cage, mistake number two.

I crawled out of my cage and stood up. We faced each other.

"I have a present for you, _dad_," I sneered.

"What could that be?"

"A knuckle sandwich!" I said punching him in the nose.

He staggered back and fell to the floor. I turned and kicked the lock of Iggy's cage with a lot of force. It shattered open.

"Unlock the others. I'll handle our _friend_."

I walked up to Jeb. He tried crawling back towards the wall. I caught his boot and slid him closer to me.

"Max, don't make me do this!" he yelled.

"Do what?"

"Ari!" Jeb screamed.

"Oh, calling on your sad son. That's parenting skills. A seven year old to protect your sorry butt."

Jeb stood up as Ari ran in. I faced him and soon my flock stood behind me.

"Max!" Ari yelled.

"I'm not here to chat, and since my flock's out we'll be taking our leave!" I said.

Ari ran over blocking our exit. Mistake number three. Now it's my turn!

I jumped in the air and unfurled my wings. I flew below the ceiling and started kicking at Ari's head. He dodged my attacks but Fang came up silently and whacked him on the leg making him fall.

I landed on Ari's stomach making the air come out of him.

Ari threw punches but none were successful. Fang and the flock started kicking the crap out of Aria and Jeb. We stopped until they were both unconscious.

"Alright, you ready to leave now?" I asked.

"More than ready!" they called back.

"Then let's go!"

We flew through the nearest window and up into the sky. I nodded to Gazzy and Iggy, they knew the drill. Itex building number forty-five, down.

They threw bombs and grenades, firecrackers and basically any flammable exploding objects! The Itex building was in smokes. We flew away from the town and headed south.

"Angel, would you rather have to dress up like a guy or go up to a random guy and ask for a kiss?" Nudge asked all of a sudden.

"What!? I'm six years old! I don't want a kiss!" Angel shrieked.

"So you'd rather dress up like a guy?"

"I never said that…"

"Well then which one!?"

"I guess the kiss one."

"Angel!?" I said in disbelief.

"Well I'm just asking right? That means they will mostly likely say no. I'm trying to think outside the box."

"And what if they say yes?" Gazzy asked.

"Well then they could kiss me on the cheek. There was no lip detail so yeah…"

"Okay, but this is our last would you rather."

"What!? Why?" Nudge and Angel asked.

"Because, we have no time for games when we're on the run! We have to fight to live, we can't goof off."

"But it's fun!" Iggy said.

"Okay, so occasionally we can goof off but no more would you rathers."

"That's not fair!" Angel said.

"Where do you want to find this boy? So you can do your would you rather."

Angel tilted down in silence. I knew I had made her mad but did she really think we would play this game forever?

We landed in a park that was empty. Angel crossed the street and went over to a blonde haired boy licking his ice cream cone.

"You can't control his mind either!" Nudge screamed after her.

"Shut up, Tiffany!" Iggy said clamping a hand down on Nudge's mouth.

After the boy had spotted her he dropped his ice cream cone and stared at her in awe. She smiled up at him.

"Hello, Jordan!" she said.

"Ariel?" the boy asked in shock.

"Yeah."

"You look like an angel," he said in awe again.

"Thank you." Angel blushed.

"You're welcome!"

"I haven't seen you in a long time but… could I," Angel starts to pause thinking it over. I think she knows that this guy would actually give her a kiss.

"Can you what?" he said fast.

"Could I have a…a kiss?" she asked beet red.

"What?" the boy asked shocked.

"A kiss? You're so cute, I just can't help myself," she lied and smiled sheepishly.

"Jordan! Come on, we have to go!" an older lady said walking.

"Okay, mom! I have to go…" Jordan said.

"Oh, okay. Bye."

Angel watched Jordan leave. She looked down in defeat. She did sort of want to kiss him, he seemed nice and sweet.

Suddenly Angel is turned and facing Jordan. Before Angel could say anything Jordan pressed his lips softly to Angel's. They separated and then Jordan ran off to catch his mom waving back at Angel, who was frozen on the sidewalk with her mouth open gaping.

After Jordan turned the corner my flock and I sprinted over to Angel. She didn't move a muscle or even blink.

"Angel, you okay?" Nudge asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"I…I got…kissed," Angel said hoarsely.

"Yes you did. Might I say, you worked it! It even looked like you were really interested in that boy. You're good," Nudge said again.

"I did."

"What?" I asked.

"I did like that boy. I…I have to find him!" Angel said bolting down the sidewalk and turning the corner.

"Angel, no!" I screamed chasing after her.

"We have to get her!" Fang said.

"I know!"

"Angel! Wait up!"

"Jordan!" Angel screamed after the kid.

Jordan was walking with his mother into a store. Jordan glanced over and looked at Angel.

"Ariel?" he called.

"Jordan!" Angel gasped reaching him.

"Ariel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My real name's Angel."

"Angel?"

"Yeah, that's my real name. I'm sorry I lied before. I like you!" she said pulling Jordan into a hug.

We all reached Angel as she parted from Jordan. Jordan looked shocked and scared.

"You won't see me often but I promise I'll check in every chance I get!" Angel said taking Jordan's hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, far away. I will see you again. I promise!"

"When?"

"When the world is a safer place," Angel said smiling at me.

"Why are you going?"

"I have to go, but promise me, you'll wait for me to return. Then we can be together."

"I promise."

Angel leaned in and kissed Jordan on the cheek. They waved good bye and we sprinted back to the empty park. We unfurled our wings and jumped in the air. It was only a few seconds later when the questions started.

"How could you fall in love with a person you just met!?" Nudge asked.

"I didn't…I saw him at the school when I went there by myself and you guys had to save me. He was in the same room as me. They were testing his brain, you see, he's smarter than most six year olds. Like us, I guess."

"Oh, so you both knew each other before. I see, but was that his real mom?" Gazzy asked.

"Yep, she came and rescued him after you guys saved me."

"Whoa, that's so…cool. You guys knew each other and now you're in love! How romantic!" Nudge squealed.

_Oh gosh! Angel's only six! But I am happy for her. _I thought.

"Max, we need to save the world," Angel said smiling.

"You got it, Angel," I said.

"So…I guess that's it? No more would you rathers?" Gazzy said.

"Nope, only until the world is saved. Then we can play more, but until then I think there's a game called, Truth or Dare?" Nudge said.

"No, Nudge!" Fang and I said together knowing what the game was.

"You two will soften. That's when we'll make our move!" Iggy said.

"Oh sure!" I said laughing.

"Okay, so how about some practice? Iggy, truth or dare?" Nudge said.

"Nudge, no!" I said.

"Dare!" Iggy said.

"I dare you, to go and make total chaos in the next town we come up to," Nudge said.

"Great! I have a few ideas already!"

"No! Absolutely not! I will not let you do this!" I said.

"Oh here's the next town!" Gazzy said.

Everyone started to fly down.

"No! You can not do this!" I yelled, chasing after them.

**THE END**

**How'd you like the story? It was so much fun to write. Thank you to all of my reviewers even ones who only reviewed once. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I had writing it. There will not be another sequel. I'm sorry but you know how some stories are, they go on forever and end up bad. I don't want this to be like that and I thought this would be a cute ending. I hope you enjoed it. This will be my last request...please Review! Thanks again!**

**-Kenna92005**

**(Thank you and review please)**


End file.
